Unlikely, Unforeseened, Undefined
by elena-maria
Summary: AU:Inuyasha made a promise to his father that he would find Sesshoumaru a mate. Failing everytime, he resorted to publishing a personals ad for his brother, without him knowing. What will happen when fate decides to bring Kagome into their lives?
1. Latest Scheme

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unlikely, Unforeseened, Undefined**

**Chapter 1 – Latest Scheme**

In a midst of a quiet afternoon, two men dared to disrupt the silence.

"You've got to hurry up! He's coming any minute now!" Miroku, 24, hissed at his 23 years old silver-haired friend, Inuyasha.

"Shut up! I'm doing it as fast as I can!" Inuyasha growled. He hurriedly typed in the words into the computer trying to stifle a laugh, _'Some chances are once in a lifetime. Not this one, I've posted 12 different ads. Either I strike gold this time or I become a lesbian. Man, 27.' _

As Inuyasha finished typing, he full on cracked up laughing. As a result, he got himself a smack in the head from Miroku.

"Stop fooling around! You promised your dad. Don't be such an ass and break that promise!" Miroku retorted, denying the hilarity of the just written ad.

Before Inuyasha's father died, he told his younger son, Inuyasha, to find his brother, Sesshoumaru, a mate. He didn't want Sesshoumaru only paying attention to his occupation and holding the reputation of being cold-hearted, which is not true. Of course, Inuyasha rejected the request saying that he didn't want to pry into his brother's business. He also added that his older brother is such a pain in the ass to him and he couldn't care less on how Sesshoumaru would turn out. This brought Inuyasha to get a hard smack in the head from his father demanding him to take back what he said. After one horrid and serious look from his father, he finally agreed to his request and promised that he will do whatever he can to get Sesshoumaru into a long term relationship.

Inuyasha cursed, remembering the promise. He has been working so hard getting Sesshoumaru to agree on going to dates. He has made a hundred tries and introduced Sesshoumaru to many women. He is currently nearly at the verge of giving up. Of course, giving up is not an option since his father would surely haunt him if he does.

Running out of options Inuyasha, with the aid of Miroku, had decided on publishing a personals ad for Sesshoumaru in the internet, in search of a new woman to be Sesshoumaru's mate. They will answer the responses to the ad and in turn get to know the women with potential, who have passed their inspection. Their biggest challenge is to get Sesshoumaru to agree on meeting the women. They would surely turn to tricking Sesshoumaru in meeting the woman, one way or another, or resort to bribery.

"Fine! Fine!" Inuyasha read over the ad Miroku wrote. It says, _"27 years old, golden eyed, 5'8 ft (172 cm), would like to meet woman with an upbeat personality and good sense of humor."_ He looked at Miroku with disgust. "This is so boring! Do you honestly think that this will attract any attention?"

"We're under time pressure. Just type it. Don't forget to attach a picture. A good picture I might add. With the attached picture, the written text won't even matter as much."

After a minute long of argument, Inuyasha finally agreed to type in the ad and then attached Sesshoumaru's picture. As he finished, he published the ad in a personals site.

Good thing they finished in time. The moment that Inuyasha clicked the 'Publish' button, the door of the condominium they're in clicked open and a stern-looking Sesshoumaru entered.

Seeing both Inuyasha and Miroku looking at him weirdly, he sported a questioning look and asked, walking towards the two, "What have you two been up to?"

Inuyasha quickly replied, "Oh nothing much, just showing Miroku here something on the computer."

Sesshoumaru looked over the computer. "I see you're showing Miroku a personals site. Could it be that my little brother is once again forming another scheme on finding me a mate? This is pointless. I want you to stop." He demanded with a cold voice.

Miroku refrained Inuyasha from answering. Judging his friend's bad temper, nothing good could be accomplished. He replied instead innocently, "What are you talking about? You certainly know nothing about your brother's social life. For all those times that he has been pairing you up with numerous women, he had no time to keep up his social life. You have no idea how desperate he is right now on finding a girlfriend."

Inuyasha instantly gave Miroku devilish looks and charged to beat him up upon hearing the insult. "You bastard!" he growled.

Miroku, in turn, stepped aside trying to duck Inuyasha's punches. Within that process, he continued saying to Sesshoumaru, "You see how aggravated he becomes when I mention it? That's definitely a proof that what I told you is true."

Sesshoumaru, who was still standing still not caring on what is happening around him, dismissed the predicament with a shrug and headed to his room. He muttered to himself, "They are such fools."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi, 21, worked aimlessly at her temp job in a busy office. She leaned back on her chair and closed her tired eyes. She has been staring at a computer for hours and her buttocks sort of feel numb from sitting for too long. "I've got to find myself a permanent job. It has to be something better than this. Maybe something that involves a little physical activity." She said to herself.

She was about to drift off to sleep. Luckily, the phone at her desk rang, causing her senses to jolt her awake. She answered trying to sound less tired, "Hello, Good afternoon, this is Kagome speaking."

A female voice answered, "Hey Kagome, it's me Sango. I sent you an important email. Read it as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay, I'll check it in a minute." She looked around for prying eyes. Seeing someone looking at her, she quickly continued, "Sorry Sango, I'd love to talk, but my manager is eyeing me right now since he caught a glimpse of me not working. Bye."

Kagome hanged up as her 22 years old friend, Sango, said her goodbye. She got back to work, staring at the computer, feeling a bit drowsy. After a minute or two, she looked back at her manager and saw him not paying attention to her anymore. She then decided to check her email account. As soon as she opened Sango's email, she said in a sarcastic voice, "Great, another personals ad. That girl really is persuasive."

The email read:

_Kagome! Don't even think about deleting this email without even reading it! I know that you're kind of fed up of me sending you these personals ads. I'm worried about you girl! Ever since you broke up with Houjou, I have lost my dear friend Kagome who is full of spirit. Now all you do is work, work, and work. That's not normal you know. I need you to get interacting again and have a fun social life! _

_Out of all the personals ads I've sent you this one is by far the most decent one. What's written on the ad is not at all pathetic and definitely not filled with perversity like all of personals ads nowadays. You have to take a good look at the attached picture, okay? Tell me what you think when you get home!_

_Love you always,_

_Sango_

Being a good and trusting friend that she is, she took a look at the personal ad. Reading the written text, she agreed with Sango that it is pretty decent. As she looked at the attached pictured, her mind just suddenly flipped. She felt a strange sensation looking at the silver-haired man named Sesshoumaru. She had to admit that the man is certainly good looking. Scratch that. He's HOT! Kagome felt really weird when she all of the sudden gained full interest and developed a sense of intrigue. She asked herself, "Should she send a response or ignore it?"

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me pls! **REVIEW PLS!** This is some random idea that I had. If ever there's already a published story like this…to the author of that story: I DIDN'T COPY YOU….

If I don't get many reviews for this…I'll probably not continue it…

Take care people!

**elena-maria**


	2. Responses

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 – Responses**

It was past noon the next day, Inuyasha finally decided to climb out of bed. Since the sun rose, the noise outside his bedroom and outside his windows kept waking him up a number of times, but he urged himself to go back to sleep each time. He washed up before heading to the kitchen.

Before opening the refrigerator door, he found a friendly note from his dear brother.

_Hey, you lazy shit,_

_Good thing you decided to wake up. Even though you currently don't have a job, it doesn't mean that you get to sit around all day doing nothing. You've got to lift your ass up and choose between finding a job and cleaning the condominium. Thinking that you're too lazy to find a job, I expect this place clean when I get back. Get things done before you invite that no good friend of yours over._

_PS. Cook your own food._

_Sesshoumaru_

"He bloody sounds like my parent, acting all responsible. Bleh! He's really a pain in the ass! He didn't even leave some leftovers from last dinner last night! He knows that I'm broke so it's not an option to buying food outside. Damn. What am I going to eat?" Inuyasha whined.

Inuyasha opened the refrigerator door to double check that there's definitely no leftovers to heat up. Seeing no trace of leftovers anywhere, he moved to search the pantry, deciding to resort to junk food. And then he saw it. There's a small stack of instant noodles at a corner, kind of hidden. Inuyasha rejoiced and grabbed the whole stack.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was out for his lunch hour. He didn't really want to go outside the office, since he still has lots of work to do, but his boss forced him to go. Sitting inside a small café, enjoying his espresso while reading a work portfolio, he has been noticing that women kept stealing glances from him. Others were just plain staring with their mouths agape.

There were big ranges of women ogling at him. Teenage girls, women in their 20's and 30's, middle aged women, old and wrinkly ones and even homosexuals. He asked himself, "What the hell did I do to get stared at like this?" Well he had to admit that he does attract women's attention often, but this time more eyes are set on him.

Things are getting peculiar and Sesshoumaru is getting somewhat annoyed. He's not at all flattered by the looks. It's not that he thinks he is high and mighty. He simply doesn't care.

Unbeknownst to him, the reason why there was an increase in the number of ogling women is that it has been finalised that this silver-haired hunk is single and he is in fact in search of a girlfriend.

As he finished his espresso, he gathered up his work portfolio and hurriedly got out of the café, desperately wanting to go back to the office. He deemed his lunch hour a waste of time. Arriving back to the office, he was in a worse mood compared to when he was in the café. While he was walking back, many women who walked passed him winked and blew him a kiss. Some even dared to talk to him and give him their contact number.

Sesshoumaru settled himself on his chair, silently cursing. He's pissed. Today was officially the most infuriating day ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the condominium, Inuyasha was happily eating his third serving of instant noodles while watching television.

The doorbell rang.

Inuyasha put down his food on the coffee table and headed for the door. Before opening the door, he knew exactly who it was. He wondered why he was visiting him during working hours.

Just as Inuyasha opened the door, Miroku pushed past Inuyasha and then hurriedly went straight to the computer, switching it on.

Inuyasha closed the door and followed suit to the computer. "Is there any responses on the personals ad? I haven't checked it yet."

Miroku chuckled. "Is there any? Are you kidding me? The number of responses was even double than I expected and it's been only a day! My friend, you have underestimated the looks of your brother." Miroku opened the site and logged in to Sesshoumaru's account. He pointed out to Inuyasha, "Here, see for yourself. I checked it awhile ago when I was on break. As I saw the ludicrous amount of responses, I just had to leave work early and tell you about it."

"Holy shit! It's more that 500 responses." Inuyasha bellowed.

Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's reaction. "It might even reach thousands you know. We're in a long haul. This will definitely be hard work. Getting through all these responses will take a week. Are you ready Inuyasha?" Miroku patted Inuyasha's back. "I believe you'll be doing most of the work since you are currently unemployed and you've got a lot of time in your hands."

"Hey! I am going to find a job! I'm not going to sit in front of the computer all day!" Inuyasha answered back.

"Stop whining. It was your idea to start this all along."

"Miroku, for your information, making this ad was ONLY an idea. I never said that I was actually going to do it. May I add, that it was you who convinced me to do it, saying that we have no other choice. Stop putting this all on me!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll be looking through the most that I can." Miroku wanted to stop the argument, so he just gave up.

"You better!"

As they both settled down, Miroku started to set out conditions on choosing the responses to reply to. After much thought they have decided that each will pick responses and place it on the 'possible' folder during the day. At the end of the day, both will meet either in Inuyasha's or Miroku's place to narrow down the responses they picked and place it on the 'definite' folder. Right now, they have only one standard on choosing women. She has to be pretty much decent. Since there are a lot of responses they can't waste time fooling around with not so decent ones. It's time to get to work.

------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku left an hour before Sesshoumaru returns home from work. Inuyasha was now browsing through the responses alone, selecting and rejecting. After reading numerous amount of responses, he noticed that majority of the responses are simply filled with sexual innuendos. Some are just persistent, sending many responses, which all say the same thing. Who wouldn't expect that! The decent ones certainly stand out among the others and this made the job a bit easier.

Inuyasha was now slouching on his chair, as he deleted majority of the responses. He had to admit that the responses he deleted are quite funny and he found it quite amusing reading all those responses. He wouldn't call it such a boring task. Well, that was only at the start. As time went on and on, he lost interest on what the responses had said and he spent going through this task with his mind half asleep.

Sesshoumaru was about to arrive in a couple of minutes, so Inuyasha decided to read one last response be fore he finishes for today. He opened the response and felt a sense of relief. He was glad that he will finish off with a decent response. For him, each decent response was a step closer to finding that woman for Sesshoumaru. The response read as follows:

_Hi! I just happen to come by your ad...well, actually a friend of mine referred this ad to me. Considering that you're reading this response right now implies that I am pretty interested. If you're asking what got me interested, well it's your picture mainly. I'm not being shallow or anything, and that I judge people by their looks. I have to agree that you're good looking and all but I sense coldness within you. I could also feel that there's something that you're hiding. I might be wrong, so feel free to correct me or simply delete this response if I offended you in anyway._

_This message doesn't really do me justice since I don't seem to have an upbeat personality that you are looking for. Well I assure you that I am a spirited person. All my friends say so and I'm sure that they won't lie to me about that._

_By the way my name is Kagome, and I really do hope that I hear from you._

Inuyasha was struck with awe. He asked himself, "How did she know that? There has to be something special about this woman."

He definitely placed it in the 'possible' folder. "But wait…", he thought. Inuyasha suddenly had this inkling to reply to it right away. He felt as if he was drawn to this woman. After a minute, with his instincts telling him to reply, he followed his instincts.

Sending his reply, he encountered another thought. Should he tell Miroku about it?

----------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Kagome and Sango were out eating dinner in an Italian restaurant.

"So did you read the personals ad I sent you?" Sango asked.

Kagome replied dismissively, "Yeah, I did."

Sango grew more curious seeing her friend's reaction. "And?"

"What?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, he's good looking."

"I know!" Sango agreed quite eagerly. "And then what did you do after reading it?"

"I sent a response." Kagome said in a meek voice.

Sango squealed in excitement. "Oh my gosh, Kagome! I'm really glad you did! Well, I'm not going to ask for details about the response. I'll ask you about it later since I've got good news!"

"What is it about? It is about my resume? Did I get a job?" Kagome's face was now showing anticipation. She desperately wanted a permanent job, since her temp job, which was data entry, was such a bore and she was basically wasting her management skills. Kagome in turn, gave her resume to Sango, who works in an employment agency, weeks ago.

"Not yet, my dear friend, but I've got you an interview. An insurance company was looking for an assistant manager, so I sent your resume to them. I was so happy that they called back and told me they were interested in hiring you. It's not a sure thing yet that you'll get the job, but I have the feeling that you will." Sango handed over the details of the interview.

"Wow! It's one on the leading companies! This is great Sango! Thank you so much! I'll do my best to impress them!" Kagome stood up and hugged Sango continuing to say her thanks.

Kagome sat back down in her seat and looked at the details once again. Her eyes shone in delight. The interview is on the day after tomorrow so she has time to get ready. She was so happy that she can now somewhat say, "Goodbye terrible temp job!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Here's the new chapter! Hope its ok! I decided to continue this story since I had the inspiration to write it. So please tell me what you think! **REVIEW PLS**! Constructive criticism are welcomed and greatly appreciated!

Thanks so much to **aelitaclone1251** and **shelly** for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

Take care people!

elena-maria


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 – Surprises**

Kagome arrived home beaming. She is thoroughly excited being given the opportunity to climb up the ladder of success once again. She has experienced her downfall, the terrible and mundane temp job, and now she's back up towards the peak. At that moment, while she is relishing the opportunity that came by, she thought that things couldn't get any better. What else out there could outrank this promising job opportunity? Well, winning the lottery, and being the richest person in the nation could be one. But what are the chances of attaining that? The ratio is about 1 to millions. Very unlikely isn't it? Let's just think of things in simple terms, like Kagome here, who enjoys life the way it is.

Actually, Kagome might be wrong. There's something waiting to be discovered and it might seem to be better than the job opportunity.

Being in high spirits, Kagome was not at all feeling exhausted even though it is late at night. Dismissing the thought of forcing herself to sleep, she switched on her laptop. She decided to check her email account since she hasn't done it for a while.

Her email account had the usual junk mail and forwarded messages. Browsing through the junk mail and deleting them, she found a message that made her eyes widen with surprise. She couldn't believe it. She has received a message from Sesshoumaru, the personals ad guy. The one she deemed HOT.

Kagome thought back to what she wrote on her response. She told him he looked cold, personality-wise, and that he seemed to be hiding something. Feeling regretful, thinking that she should have kept her mouth close; she hesitated opening the message. However her curiosity just couldn't let her do it. Her instincts were nagging in her head to open the message. Her instincts defeated her will, she opened it. It read:

_Hi Kagome, as you may have known my name is Sesshoumaru. I'm glad that you came across my ad and responded to it. Say thank you to your friend for me._

_About what you have said about me being cold and secretive, that didn't offend me. In this message I'm not denying anything and I'm not agreeing to anything either when it comes to talking about myself. I guess we'll just have to wait for next time for us to be to get to know each other. 'Till next time?_

Kagome was speechless. The HOT Sesshoumaru didn't get offended and curse like mad about her comments. And he is interested in getting to know her! What will she do? Will she continue being in contact with him? There's only one answer. HELL YEAH! Although, what if he turns out to be some creepy psychopath hiding behind a pretty face? Nah. Sango wouldn't refer some maniac to Kagome, would she?

Deciding not to reply to the message as of yet, Kagome turned the computer off and started getting ready for bed. She reminded herself to ask Sango about the ad on the next day. Kagome does trust Sango, but she's sure that it wouldn't hurt to ask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was afternoon the next day, Inuyasha and Miroku were in the middle of their meeting, confiding about the women in the 'possible' folder. Arguments were up as they were picking women to be promoted up to being placed in the 'definite' folder.

Inuyasha browsed through Miroku's 'possible' folder. "Miroku! What the hell have you been doing? You're not being serious at all!" he bellowed, seeing that most responses are comprised with sexual undertones and pictures of gorgeous women were attached. "May I remind you, that we are trying to find Sesshoumaru a girlfriend, not you."

Miroku played innocent with Inuyasha's accusations. "What are you saying? I wasn't aware of any of that. I believe you didn't explain all of this clearly."

Inuyasha directed a punch at Miroku, who quickly ducked. "Stop being a dickhead! You're wasting my time!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku was now laughing heartily. He handed over the real 'possible' folder that he compiled. "Why are you being so serious? You've got to have some fun once in a while."

"Why am I even listening to a pathetic lecher?" Inuyasha snorted. He gathered up the contents of Miroku's fake 'possible' folder and stood up to place it in the rubbish bin.

Seeing Inuyasha stand up with the fake 'possible' folder in hand, Miroku quickly stopped him.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked somewhat annoyed.

Miroku said embarrassingly, "Ehem…Ehem…That is actually for my own records. Hehehehe." Inuyasha gave him a deadly glare, so he took back what he said. With his hands up, surrendering, he said with a smile, "Only joking."

Inuyasha walked back to the table and tossed the fake 'possible' folder to Miroku with a smirk. "I know you want it."

Things got back into being serious and a number of women were designated to the 'definite' folder. They were now discussing on how to reply to them.

"Remember Inuyasha" Miroku said intently, "that when we reply to these responses, we have to be Sesshoumaru, talk like Sesshoumaru and think like Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha suddenly felt a pang of guilt struck through him. When he replied to Kagome, it was as if it was really him talking. Although he made sure that he used the name Sesshoumaru instead of his.

Miroku continued, "Well we have to tone things down a little bit. You know, add a hint of charm and sweetness so we don't drive the women away."

Miroku continued on babbling, while Inuyasha was in his own thoughts. The fact that he didn't really fully expose himself within the message, gave him a sense of relief. He has the chance of fixing things up. Kagome wouldn't notice a thing. Although, she did make some implications that were right. What would Inuyasha do now? Would he just forget about it and just make it seem a coincidence that she was able to guess some things right?

"You're out in space again, Inuyasha. You're not listening to me anymore. Here I am putting some effort into this and being a benefactor to someone I am not even related to." Miroku said disapprovingly.

Inuyasha jumped out of his thoughts and looked that Miroku with confused and questioning eyes. "What?"

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Miroku said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Inuyasha quickly defended himself. "What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything. Maybe you're the one hiding something."

Miroku dismissed his accusation and said, "Whatever it is, I just hope that you don't get yourself into a mess."

As Miroku looked away, Inuyasha asked himself, _'Am I really that easy to read!"_

--------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the interview and Kagome was all hyped up. Inside the taxi, traveling on the way to her interview, gathered up her thoughts and rehearsed what she wants to say to the employer to impress him or her inside her head. She has been talking long deep breaths to calm her down. This lead the taxi driver shot her a worried look at the mirror. Kagome grew embarrassed seeing the eyes of the taxi driver watching her with worry. She quickly smile and laughed a bit saying that there's nothing to worry about and everything is okay. Being the friendly person that she is, she ended up telling the driver about her big day and how she is nervous as hell.

Kagome reached her destination. She checked the details she was given to make sure she's in the right place. Seeing that it was the right place, she paid the taxi driver telling him to keep the change and she said her goodbye as she got out of the car. The driver wished her luck with her interview and drove off after waving goodbye.

Kagome looked up the tall edifice and gulped. She looked back down and turned her attention to the revolving doors. She drew in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." she said to herself, before taking a step towards entering the building.

Upon entering the building, she became struck with awe seeing the interior of the building. It wasn't at all a seedy, old building. It was definitely far from that. Every little thing shouted out professionalism. Every furnishing was modernized. Numerous amounts of people were going in and out of the building. Feeling really small and insignificant, Kagome approached the reception desk and waited for her turn. She has noticed that many women were asking about where the assistant managerial job applications for today were situated. They were all told to proceed to the seventh floor.

Kagome asked herself, '_Could it be they are going to the same place I am going to?'_ It was now her turn to talk to the reception clerk. She greeted with a smile and told her agenda.

The reception clerk replied to her greeting and added, 'I see that you've got yourself an interview. You're very lucky. "

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Proceed to the seventh floor, and you'll know what I mean. Good day to you."

"Good day to you, too." Kagome smiled and proceeded to the elevator.

Inside the elevator Kagome pondered what the reception clerk was talking about. As she reached the seventh floor and the doors slid open, there, she saw it. There was a long line of applicants, a long line of women applicants, right at the door of the elevator. Kagome joined the line, looking a bit lost. Behind her, the line was constantly getting longer. She looked back and caught the attention of the woman behind her, whose face contains thick layer of make-up. Kagome asked her, "Umm… Is this the line for interviews?"

The woman gasped, "They're holding interviews already!" She totally ignored Kagome's question and just pestered her with questions on how she looks.

"You look fine, miss." Kagome kept repeating. _'This will be such a long day.'_ She thought.

"Kagome! Kagome!" There was a woman's voice calling out to her.

Kagome recognized the voice and heaved a sigh. '_Finally, someone sane to talk to_' she thought. She turned around and saw Sango running up to her.

Sango came up to Kagome and pulled her aside. "They're already waiting for you! Come!"

"What? Are you sure? There's a line and all."

"Come!" Sango reiterated.

As Sango started walking off, Kagome followed suit. The women in line were now scowling at her. She avoided their gazes and asked, "What's this line for?" She pointed out the long line of women.

"Oh, those are applicants. May I tell you, very persistent applicants. Unlike you, they didn't get to score an interview. I knew that you're going to get lost, so I came here to lead you right into the interview. I would really hate it if you didn't make it."

"Thanks for that. Anyway, why are the applicants all women?"

"You'll find out soon! You're in for a surprise! I couldn't believe it myself at first!" Sango was now all excited.

They reached the manager's office.

"Here we are. The manager will be interviewing you. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I got to get back to work. Good luck!" Sango hugged Kagome.

Kagome returned the hug. "Thank you."

Kagome watched Sango leave. When she was out of sight, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." The manager's voice sounded gruff. This told Kagome that the manager is a man.

After taking another deep breath, Kagome turned the knob and opened the door. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She saw the manager facing away from the door.

"Have a seat" he said. "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Tea please." Kagome replied looking down on her lap. She is definitely nervous. Seeing that a cup of tea in a saucer was placed in front of her, she looked up to say her thanks. But she didn't say her thanks. She just merely stared at her soon-to-be manger if she got the job. She actually tried to say thanks, but she couldn't. All she could do was gawk at the person in front of her, who was now settling himself in his seat and taking a sip from his coffee.

Kagome couldn't believe it. The silver-haired hunk named Sesshoumaru, whom she met through the personals, was sitting right in front of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Another chapter done! Wow, I'm actually updating in weekly basis. This is definitely new for me. anyways, what do you think about this chapter! Would do think of my twist? Like it? hate it? Tell me! **PLS. REVIEW**! Constructive criticisms welcomed and greatly appreciated!

Thanks so much to **PendaStar, fzelda** and **anon** for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

Take care people!

**elena-maria**


	4. Taking Time

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 – Taking Time**

Sesshoumaru put his coffee mug down and faced the raven-haired woman sitting across his desk. He noticed that the woman was staring at him weirdly. He thought grimly, '_Surely there's nothing wrong with my face, so she has to be one of THEM! Why wouldn't they just leave me alone?'_ The image of many women leering at him, haunted him once again.

As he cleared his throat loudly, it broke the woman out of her trance. He saw her jump in surprise and her cheeks were blushing afterwards. The woman smiled, obviously embarrassed, and muttered an apology. '_Hmmm…',_ he thought once again, '_maybe is she isn't one of them. Unless… this is all an act. I better don't let her acting-sweet antics fool me.'_

"Don't worry about it." Sesshoumaru muttered, as he considered her apology. He went through a pile of papers next to him, and brought out the woman's resume. Reading the resume he asked, "I believe that you are Kagome Higurashi, am I right?"

He expected an answer right away, since it is just a very simple question that requires no thought. However, he heard her answer after seconds long of silence. He looked up at her and saw that she seems to be in an after-shock state. '_What the hell is going on?_, he asked himself, annoyed. '_At first she was gawking at me and now she's all flustered from the shock she had. What's so shocking about hearing her own name?'_

The woman responded softly, "Yes, sir."

He remembered his boss' threat if he wasn't been able to find an Assistant Manager, so he tried to calm himself down, and he concluded that it was just her nerves. She is just one nervous applicant. He read Miss Higurashi's resume and agreed that she has quite a number of managerial experiences. This gave him a sense of relief. He thought, _'This may be the real deal, unlike those women in line, whom, may I say, are underqualified.' _Then he remembered his boss telling him that the interviews he was holding today were with applicants through employment agencies. '_Good. This woman is definitely the real deal.'_

Sesshoumaru has decided. He put down the resume, stood up and extended his hand. "Good news, Miss Higurashi. You're hired."

The sudden acceptance brought shock to Kagome's face. She stood up and shook hands with her new Manager. She was overjoyed that she got the job but she couldn't help being curious as to what made him give her the job all of a sudden. She asked, "Umm… Sir… Are you sure I got the job? Aren't you going to ask me any questions? You just basically asked my name."

"Yes. You got the job. All I needed to know was in the resume, so I don't need to ask you any questions. Consider yourself lucky, Miss Higurashi. Welcome to the company. You can start immediately on Monday. Work starts on 9:00 am. Have a nice weekend." Sesshoumaru got back to work, typing into his computer.

Kagome thanked him and left the office.

Finishing up a paragraph of his report, he picked up the phone and dialled his boss' number. The phone rang several times and was picked up by his secretary, who put him on hold.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, his boss' voice came on the phone. "What's happening Sesshoumaru? Any problems? How are the applicants?"

Sesshoumaru answered in his usual deep monotone voice, "I already hired someone sir. She's starting on Monday."

"Already? That's really fast. How many applicants did you interview exactly?"

"Just one." Sesshoumaru responded calmly.

"What! Just one! Are you serious? Are you sure you made the right decision? You better not have done something that's going to let the company go through a huge risk."

"I have read all the resumes you have given me and hers was the best one out of all of them. I had already set my mind on hiring her but I needed to see her first for assurance that she is able to back up what she has written on the resume. Fortunately, she was the first in line to be interviewed, so I saved some time. She looked just right to me and I am satisfied with my decision."

"Okay. Okay. I trust you on this. I am pleased that you are able to find a suitable Assistant Manager. I am telling you definitely need one. I assure you that getting an Assistant Manager is the right thing to do. Take care of her. She's under your care. Teach her everything you know."

"Yes, Sir."

Sesshoumaru waited for his boss to hang up his phone before he hanged up. He had just told his boss a downright lie.

He didn't read all of the resumes given to him. As the pile of resumes was placed on his desk yesterday, he didn't dare touch any of them. He didn't want to read it. He plainly didn't want to have an Assistant Manager lurking around. He believes that he is capable of doing the job on his own.

However his boss didn't believe Sesshoumaru. He said that he is overworked and that he doesn't give free time to himself. Even if he forced him out of the office to take a break and order him to leave his work for the meantime, Sesshoumaru would always sneak out a file or two to work on.

The boss values Sesshoumaru's work performance at a high extent. Seeing him work his ass off every time even if the work is due in two weeks time made the boss worry. There is no way he would be going on like that forever. It has always been a theory that if one person reaches his peak, they will go crashing down and the cycle goes on. What comes up must come down. The boss wanted to cool things off a bit by lessening Sesshoumaru's workload by having an assistant. Knowing that Sesshoumaru would decline the thought of hiring an Assistant Manager, he had put Sesshoumaru's employment on the line. He told him that if didn't get himself an assistant he would get demoted, or much worse, get fired.

Sesshoumaru hated it, but he had to give in. There are not much good jobs available requiring his skills. He would definitely hate to start all over again. Wanting to keep his ego high, he had decided to prove his boss wrong. He is doing things well on his own. He is in no need of any assistance.

Hearing that the owner of the resume on top of the pile was the first to be interviewed, he quickly scanned through the resume, checking the applicant's managerial experience. Seeing that this Kagome Higurashi has quite a number of experiences, he had decided that she is good enough. He doesn't want to waste the whole day interviewing applicants. He also put in mind that the person he is going to hire has to have skills lower than his. He wouldn't want his job to be taken over, obviously.

Sesshoumaru thought coldly, _'Kagome Higurashi better not steal the limelight away from me.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome left the building struck with awe. _'I can't believe it!'_, she shouted within herself. She got the job and she is now the HOT Sesshoumaru's assistant. Kagome already confided with Sango about the personals ad and Sango told her that the guy on the picture was indeed Sesshoumaru. Isn't she lucky or what? Many women would have killed to be in the same place as her, naming all the women in line, trying to apply for the same job. She has now gained actual connections with the guy she met on the personals. Although, he doesn't know that she's the Kagome, who called him called cold and secretive.

It made Kagome wonder that she didn't see any sort of recognition when he uttered her name. Are there many Kagome's out there? Well she thinks that there's only one Kagome Higurashi, but she hasn't told him her surname yet.

From the way Sesshoumaru acted during the interview, Kagome thought he didn't want to be in it. The fact that the interview went so fast and he didn't ask any more questions other than her name, seems to prove this. " I don't know…" she said to herself. "Maybe he's just in a hurry. Well he might have read my resume already and he decided to give me the job. Wow. I really did get lucky. I got the job I wanted and I met Sesshoumaru in person. Is fate trying to tell me something here?"

Then it suddenly hit her. "Oh wait! I haven't replied to his message yet!" she cried. She had been preoccupied, preparing for the interview, researching about the company and all. Kagome scowled at that thought. She had put all her efforts for preparations and all she got asked was her name.

Taking the thought aside, thinking positive and being grateful, Kagome encountered another thought. Would she tell him about their surprising encounter and about her being his new assistant?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was now at home, sitting with her laptop in front of her. She opened Sesshoumaru's message, read it again to refresh her memory and clicked the reply button.

She typed:

_Hi Sesshoumaru. How are you doing? I hope everything is going well. _

_Thank you for replying to my response. I thought you were just going to plain ignore me because of the things I have said. I'm glad that it didn't offend you or anything, since it wasn't really my intention to do so. _

_I am intrigued on what kind of person you are and I'm looking forward for us to get to know each other. Let's just hope you're not some psychopath. HEHEHE...Just joking! Please don't take it seriously!_

_I hope you reply to this message._

_Kagome_

_PS. I…Never mind…_

"It's finished." Kagome chimed. She smiled at her work and nodded in satisfaction. She clicked the send button.

As you can see Kagome decided not to tell him anything. She thought of somewhat testing him. It is pretty cruel but what has got to be done, has to be done. It's sort of a test of honesty. Besides, she sort of gave him a clue. She purposely intended to write the PS to start off his curiosity. "I wonder what he is going to say about it." Kagome said to herself.

She'll get to know Sesshoumaru in two ways. She'll get to know him personally and by messages. If the two match, now that's something. If it didn't match, then she'll cast him a liar and not talk to him ever again. Will it be simple as that? Kagome is definitely not sure about it.

There's one thing that she is sure about. If Sesshoumaru asks for her last name through his messages, she just had to make something up.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter done. Wow. I updated in 5 days. That's a new record…. Well my chapters are short…so maybe that's why…anyways…what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! PLS. REVIEW! Constructive criticisms welcomed and greatly appreciated!

Thanks so much to** f-zelda, Chisakami Saiyuki** and **mia** for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

Take care people!

**elena-maria**


	5. Another Meeting

**A/N**: To the people who read my story and have been waiting for an update, I'm sorry for the long delay. I got caught up with school and exams. Well since I only got one review, which is from my friend, I kind of got discouraged to write another chapter. If I get no reviews for this one too, I guess I'll be thinking about not continuing this story.

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – Another Meeting**

It's a perfect Sunday morning. The sun is up and the periwinkle sky is stricken with fluffy clouds creating a Monet-like image. It's a perfect day to lounge, put your feet up and relax. It's a perfect time to calm your mind, taking out all the worries built up during the past week.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the case for Inuyasha. He is storming out in the streets, silently grumbling curses under his breath. Despite the beautiful day, he has a dark aura surrounding him, causing people to stare at him and furrow their eyebrows in curiosity. What could possibly have happened so early in the morning that brought this man to be in a dose of frustration?

"How dare he throw me out of the condominium like that?" Inuyasha shouted within his mind.

It's a sure thing that we know who he is talking about and the fact that this person caused Inuyasha to be in his current state. Sesshoumaru…

Inuyasha's mind is filled with feelings of remorse towards his dear brother. For what reason, you ask? Here's what happened an hour earlier.

----------

_Sesshoumaru got out of his room, all washed up, to make some breakfast. Once he caught sight of the living room and its state, he shrugged with annoyance and disgust._

_He saw Inuyasha sprawled out on the floor, sleeping, in a position that seems like he fell off the couch facing the television. There was a filthy mess surrounding Inuyasha comprising of empty packets of chips, squashed empty soda cans and empty bowls of instant noodles. There were stains on the carpet and even on Inuyasha's clothing. This is the exact same scene Sesshoumaru has seen late at night yesterday, when he came home from his late hour overtime. Well there was one difference; Inuyasha was lying on the couch then. Since Sesshoumaru was tired from work he just avoided the sight and went straight to his room and dozed off in his bed. He decided that he'll deal with it in the morning._

_Inuyasha let out a loud snore and this brought Sesshoumaru in near hysterics. Seeing a dirty house and a lazy brother isn't the best way to start the morning. "Wake up you pathetic shit!" Sesshoumaru shouted at the sleeping Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha didn't even stir and Sesshoumaru didn't get a reply._

_Sesshoumaru grumpily walked towards Inuyasha. He nudged Inuyasha on his shoulder with his feet. "Get up and clean this mess" Sesshoumaru demanded._

_From the nudge, the sleeping Inuyasha merely changed his position, now lying on his side. He mumbled out an answer softly, "I don't want to go to school, mom."_

_This was it. Sesshoumaru was finally furious. He hastily took hold of his brother's shirt and with force; he dragged him out the front door of their condominium and slammed the door closed. _

_On the other side of the door, Inuyasha suddenly woke up feeling the coarse texture of the carpet on the skin of his face. He realized that he was on all fours with his face and shoulders slumped against the carpeted floor. Sitting up, Inuyasha looked around and found himself right outside the door of their condominium. He wondered how he got there. "Did I just slept-walked?" he asked himself in disbelief. He stood up and felt his pockets for keys. He didn't find any so pressed the doorbell once and knocked on the door a couple of times._

_There's no one answering the door. "Great Inuyasha! You locked yourself out of your own home. You're so damn smart." Inuyasha said to himself mockingly. "Today is Sunday, so I'm sure Sesshoumaru is home and awake by now. Why the hell isn't he answering the door?" He was starting to get annoyed at the situation, so he started ringing the doorbell like mad._

_There was still no answer._

_Inuyasha now resorted to shouting for Sesshoumaru to open the door. At that moment, he was pissed so he didn't care how much he is disturbing his neighbours. _

_Alas! After a couple of seconds of ramming the door open, he was able to gain a reply. No, Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. The reply was on a slip of paper slotted through the gap under the door._

_Reading the note from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha became even more furious. It read:_

_**SHUT UP! You're disturbing our neighbours. I don't want to get any complaints.**_

**_No matter how much you shout and pound on the door, you will not be able to enter. I'm sick of you loitering around the house like a bum and feeding off with what I worked hard for. You will not be able to get inside unless you get a job._**

**_If you're asking to at least go in to wash up, I'm still not going to open the door. It's your fault you're filthy. It's your choice whether you'll be clean or not to go job hunting. Find a way to fix your own dilemma._**

_**See you when you start earning money.**_

_Inuyasha crumpled the slip of paper into a ball as his right hand tightened into a fist with fury. He started walking off to the elevator. Being considerate doesn't exist in his brother's thick head. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, "Damn bastard!"_

_He suddenly realized something. He just remembered that the 'definite' folder is somewhere inside the condominium. Unfortunately, Inuyasha doesn't remember exactly where he placed it. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "I got to get a job fast!" He now increased his pace out of the building, hoping that the folder is somewhat hidden somewhere, away from Sesshoumaru's snooping eyes._

_-------------_

Inuyasha is now on his way to Miroku's place. That good friend of his would let him eat, take a shower and lend him clothes, right? "He better!" Inuyasha thought.

From the way he is acting, he knows that he's attracting attention. Well muttering curses is one thing but the real deal is that the people are actually staring at Inuyasha because his hair is all over the place and his clothes are in total disarray. It had creases all over and it has dirt and stains on it. Seeing Inuyasha cursing under his breath at the same time, the people have just labelled him a disturbed fellow, well pretty much, a wacko or perhaps a person with ADD.

Whatever happened to one of the silver-haired hunks, which is the charismatic, boastful one that they usually see strutting around the area? The horrors hidden beneath good looks have just been revealed. Better step back. Let's just wish that he will morph back to his usual self sometime today.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's the perfect outfit. Trust me!" Sango chimed.

In the middle of the afternoon, Sango and Kagome have reached the end of their shopping spree. They've been shopping ever since the stores just opened. They don't usually do this but tomorrow will be Kagome's first day and preparations have to be made.

Kagome pictured once again the ensemble Sango kept pressuring her to wear. The outfit was hugging her body curves and showing off a bit of cleavage. "I'm not so sure about it. I'm not exactly that comfortable wearing it." Kagome said.

"Come on now, you have to admit that your manager is a total hottie! You should impress him! Show him all the goods!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sango, you're getting carried away."

"Well you have to admit that it's pretty decent. That outfit is going to capture your sophisticated and confident personality."

Kagome just gave up. "Fine. Fine." Well the truth is Kagome really want to look good in front of Sesshoumaru. There's no way she would show up looking scruffy. She sighed and hoped that things would go fine tomorrow.

Both girls reached the taxi stand. Sango started to place her shopping bags inside the taxi, climbed and scooted to give Kagome some space.

Kagome didn't climb inside the taxi and said to Sango, "I'll go home later. I want to take a little detour before I go home."

Sango smirked. "Ice cream?"

"Yes, ice cream." Kagome beamed.

Sango closed the taxi door and waved goodbye to Kagome. As the taxi started moving, she mouthed 'Good Luck' to Kagome.

Kagome waved back and mouthed 'Thank you.' She turned to do the direction of her all time favorite ice cream parlor. When she was little, she loved going there and enjoyed their ice cream so much, and she still does. The reason why she loves that place is that it has this home-like feel to it. It's only a small joint, and it has never changed through the years. The owner is also super-duper nice and the people who work for her are good-natured as well. For the many years she's been going there, she's the store's favorite customer, particularly the owner's assistant.

She arrived in front of parlor and whined. The place is overcrowded with customers, children in particular. She knew its going to be a long wait, but sacrifices have to be made. She is craving for White Chocolate – Strawberry Mousse Parfait.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, out in the streets, Inuyasha, looking sleek and tidy, thanks to Miroku, was getting tired of job hunting. Not many businesses take walk-in applicants, much to his dismay. He is desperate for a job and he'll take whatever he could find. Sesshoumaru didn't specify a minimum wage so as long as he earns money, he could get back in the condominium and the first thing he'll do is locate the 'definite' folder.

He can't believe that he's going through all this trouble but he just can't break his promise to his father. He is sick of the task, since he has undertaken so many attempts. The current attempt must work. Inuyasha told himself that he'll do his best to make it work. However, the question is; what if something got in the way? Inuyasha shrugged and dismissed the thought.

Ahead, he saw a place overcrowded with people. He wondered what it was and decided to check it out. Approaching the place, he noticed that it's a small ice cream parlor and judging by the number of people in line, it's very popular. He took a peak inside and saw the person serving was literally freaking out. She was the only one serving the customers.

An idea struck into Inuyasha's head. He started squeezing through the crowd trying to get near her. After a couple of seconds, he found his way next to her.

"What are you doing here? There's a line. Go at the end of it." the woman said slightly agitated, without looking at him and continuing on scooping ice cream into cones.

Inuyasha ignored what the lady said and asked, "Are you the owner?"

"Yes. I told you go at the end of the line."

"Why are you doing this all alone? Don't you have anyone to help you?" Inuyasha once again ignored what she said.

"I do have someone working for me but he decided to be late for work at the wrong time." The owner was now looking at him and reiterated. "Could you please, go at the end of the line?"

"Do you need any help?" Inuyasha asked.

The owner took a good look at Inuyasha and got back to scooping ice cream, knowing where the conversation is going. "Wash your hands and put on an apron. I'll tell you what to do."

Inuyasha beamed at his luck and followed his new boss's orders.

--------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was going along fine and the crowded started to die down, making things much more manageable. When there were no more customers in line and customers waiting for their orders were seated. The owner told Inuyasha to bring the customer's orders in respective tables.

Inuyasha has served most of the customers and there was only one left. The owner handed him a scrumptious-looking parfait and was told to serve it to the raven-haired lady with numerous shopping bags surrounding her. This last order of dessert was by far the most tasty-looking one, so he figured the lady that he was about to serve to is the favorite customer.

He reached the table of the raven-haired lady and placed the glass of parfait in front of her.

The lady spoke in a sweet voice, saying her thanks along with a sweet smile on her face.

Inuyasha merely smiled a bit and nodded.

As he was about to turn and leave, the woman asked, "Bad day?"

Inuyasha was caught by surprise by the question and answered, "Yeah. You could say that."

"You're new here aren't you? When did you start?"

"Just awhile ago."

Inuyasha sensed that the owner was coming so he excused himself, thinking that the owner wants him to do something. However, the owner stopped him and asked him to sit down with the raven-haired lady and placed an ice cream sundae in front of him. "What is this for?" he asked.

The owner smiled and said, "This is my way of saying thank you to you for helping me today. You seem to be having a nice chat with my favorite customer, so have a rest for a while."

"Uhh… Thank you, ma'm." said Inuyasha.

"You're welcome." The owner left the two alone.

"She's so nice isn't she?" said the raven-haired lady.

"Yeah."

The woman extended her hand, "By the way, my name is Kagome."

Inuyasha shook Kagome's hand, "I'm Inuyasha. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"How did you know I had a bad day? Do I look like I did?"

Kagome ate a spoonful of parfait before answering. "No, I don't think you look it. well, I can usually sense those things with people. I can somehow feel other people's hidden emotions and read their personality. It's really weird, but I think it enables me to understand the people around me better."

"I see…" To Inuyasha, something feels familiar but he can't figure out what. He dismissed the thought and asked another question, to keep the conversation going. "So what do you do?"

"I'm an Assistant Manager in an insurance company. Well, I'm actually starting tomorrow."

Inuyasha was about to ask which insurance company, but their conversation got cut when somebody called out Kagome's name.

"Kagome! Great seeing you here" a man's voice called out.

Kagome knew who it was and knew directly where to look. "Kouga!" she called out, waving. "How are you?"

Kouga approached Kagome's table. "Here I am very pleased on seeing your beautiful face. Hows my sweetheart going?"

A blush was evident in Kagome's face. "Oh shut up! How come you're late for work? It was really busy today."

"Oh, I had errands to run." Kouga noticed the man sitting with Kagome. "Who's this freak?" he asked Kagome.

Inuyasha shot a deadly look at Kouga.

"Inuyasha, he's just joking." Kagome said to Inuyasha. She now turned to Kouga. "This is Inuyasha. You'll be working with him now."

Kouga sported a questioning look. "What? I was never told about this."

Inuyasha answered coolly, "I just started awhile ago. Since you are such a lazy ass and didn't come to work on time, the owner just had to do everything on her own and today was a really busy day. I was looking for a job, so I asked to help her. I got the job instantly."

"How dare you call me a lazy ass!" Kouga exclaimed at Inuyasha. "I have a definite reason for being late so shut the hell up!"

"Guys! Guys! Woah! Time out!" Kagome stopped the guys from going at it. "You guys just met, and here you are biting each other's heads off. Plus, you both are going to be working together. Things would be so interesting around here."

Inuyasha and Kouga stopped bickering but they started glaring at each other.

"Oh look at the time! I got to go." Kagome stood up and gathered her shopping bags. Kouga offered to help but she refused to offer. "It's nice meeting you Inuyasha." She said with a smile. "Bye, you guys. See you later." Kagome also waved goodbye to the owner and then left.

Inuyasha stood up and gathered the empty glasses and spoons. He headed for the kitchen leaving Kouga just standing there.

Kouga said to himself, "I think I've got competition here."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Another chapter finished! I made it extra long to make up for the long delay. My 'no reviews, not continuing story' stands, so if you want me to continue **PLS REVIEW**! Tell me what you think. Any comments, suggestion, and criticism are welcomed and appreciated.

Take care people,

**elena-maria**


	6. First Impressions

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 – First Impressions **

Shower… Check

Breakfast… Check

Minty breath… Check

Moisturised skin… Check

Faint layer of make-up, on face… Check

Sleek hair styled with simplicity… Check

Dressed for good first impression… Check

Shoes that match the outfit, on feet… Check

Handbag with day essentials inside, in hand… Check

Smelling of light and sweet scented perfume… Check

Kagome examined herself in her full-length mirror and smiled with satisfaction. She's ready for her first day on her new job.

Kagome Higurashi… Assistant Manager… She squealed in delight, embracing the great opportunity ahead of her.

She looked at the clock. 8:00 am. She made a definite mental note that she couldn't be late for work. Being late means bad first impression. Bad first impression means doom for the rest of her professional life. Okay, there's a bit of exaggeration there, but Kagome just couldn't avoid it.

She commenced a feat of unnecessary hyperventilation. Growing an ugly shade of red in her face she forced herself to calm down with controlled deep breaths. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Finally calming down, she motioned towards the front door.

Taking the traffic conditions into account, she left home for work. The office is about ten minutes drive from her home. Judging by the normal morning traffic, the ten minutes would be stretched to half an hour or even more.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru arrived at his office, obviously early. Heck, he's always early for work. Next to that he's always the last one to leave for work. That makes him a full fledge workaholic, unlike his younger brother who's only half way along his mark on the terms of taking work seriously.

Speaking of work, Sesshoumaru grunted with annoyance. Well, he's not annoyed with the work. If he is, it's like saying that he's annoyed with his life. Work is pretty much his life. Everything he does revolve around his work. Weird huh? That's Sesshoumaru for you. However, there is one part of his life that he is definitely annoyed with. He even cringes at the thought of considering it a part of his life. All his life he has been asking, why does he have to be _blessed_ with a younger brother, who's so lazy and downright bothersome?

He had gone accustomed of tormenting him and reminding him how worthless he is, so things aren't really so bad, especially if it uplifts his ego a bit. However, the fact that Inuyasha was been able to get a job in a couple of hours sent him feeling aggravated. It was a slap in the face! The moment Inuyasha came back saying he got a job and he received a call from the owner of this ice cream parlour he is working at, his temper started to boil. He should have made some specifications. Of all the places, he ended up working in an ice cream parlor? Of all those years studying in a private college, he just had to waste it all away working in an ice cream parlor? Plus, the hope of getting rid of Inuyasha for a couple of days dissolved into oblivion having only got rid of him a couple of hours, instead.

He looked at his watch. It's a minute to 9:00 am. Drinking his usual cup of coffee, he waited for Kagome to arrive. It wasn't really his first intention to actually check if the new Assistant Manager comes to work on time, but since he's in a bad mood, he decided to reconsider it. He's got all this pent up anger waiting to burst inside of him. He desperately wanted to take it out on Inuyasha but when Inuyasha got home yesterday, he was straight out of the door in a couple of minutes.

When some people are really mad, they have the tendency to pick something up and throw it somewhere with so much force. The best thing to pick up would be something that would smash into pieces. Sesshoumaru here doesn't want his surroundings filthy, so he doesn't do such thing. Such a bore, huh? But he does take his anger out on people, making them feel inferior. Being the calm and collected that he is, he doesn't shout at people like mad. He simply speaks to them in a tone full of remorse and power that is enough to send the person to runaway in fear and/or cry. No one dared to retaliate, if you don't count Inuyasha. A bad thing? Yes, it is. Let's just hope he changes for the better.

A minute has gone past and it is 9:00 am on the dot. There's no Kagome Higurashi present, so Sesshoumaru started to formulate things that he would say for his lecture. Hasn't he got anything better to do? Well, come to think of it, he's taking a rest from work, so it's kind of a good thing.

There was a knock on the door.

Sesshoumaru called out for the person to enter and watched carefully who it was entering.

The figure of Kagome Higurashi entered Sesshoumaru's office slightly breathless. "Good morning, sir", she greeted with a smile. She looked up the clock and saw it was 9:00 am. "Great! I made it on time! The traffic was so horrible." she exclaimed.

"No, you're actually late." Sesshoumaru said in a firm serious tone,

Kagome held a quizzical look and looked at the clock again. It was still 9:00 am. "Sir, it's 9:00 am. You told me work starts at 9:00 am. Unless…" Kagome's confidence started to head crashing down. "Did you tell me to come to work early?" she asked, getting really nervous. The outfit that supposed to bring out a good first impression wasn't working.

"You're late by 17 seconds."

Kagome's nervous breakdown came into a complete halt. She looked at her manager weirdly. "Umm… Right… Well… I'm sorry for that… I'll make sure I'll never do it again."

Sesshoumaru still held a serious tone. "I'm very disappointed of you. Do you really think that this sets a good first impression? Of all the days that you chose to be late, you chose your first day on the job. What kind of attitude is this? Punctuality is very important in this company, so you have to make sure that you get rid of the attitude that you're showing me. I thought highly of you and this is what I get? Every second counts. Do you understand that?"

Sesshoumaru continued on and on, not even bearing a slight feeling of foolishness.

Kagome should be hyperventilating and experiencing a serious case of depression by now since this is the scene that she is afraid of being on. However, she's just standing there, taking the manager's words into one ear and out in the other. The fact that he's lecturing her for being 17 seconds late seems so silly. This is definitely new for her. Never in her life had she experienced such strange occurrence. Never in her life had she met such a bizarre person.

Once Sesshoumaru finished his lecture, Kagome quickly said her apologies. She made a mental note that he might be actually cold, like how she perceived him in his picture. However another side of her had an inkling that he is just in a bad mood.

Not even thinking twice, she asked a question that came out so random. "Was yesterday a bad day sir?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome and ignored the question. He told her that she should start work, giving her instructions on what she should be doing.

As Sesshoumaru finished telling the instructions, Kagome said, "Umm…sir… I don't know my way around the office."

"Ask around, you'll be fine." Sesshoumaru got back to his work.

"Thank you, sir." Kagome left the manager's office and headed to her own. The thought of having her own office sent her to giggle silently. Thinking back on how her manager has acted, she concluded, "He did have a bad day."

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome's first day on the job wasn't so bad. She was able to get the gist of the work that has to be done, although she did commit a couple of mistakes, which was completely understandable. She also got lost a couple of times, but her colleagues were quite friendly and they happily helped on whatever she had problems with, so it wasn't much of a problem. As the matter of fact, she didn't really see much of her manager. When she asked her colleagues about it, they don't see much of him either. She found out that he spends time locked up in his office doing paperwork and during breaks the head of the company has to force him out of there. She's learning more about Sesshoumaru each time and she has observed that the Sesshoumaru she met on the personals ad and the real Sesshoumaru seems different. Kagome shrugged the thought, reminding herself that Sesshoumaru did have a bad day.

It's 5:00 pm, and everyone started packing up, readying themselves to head home. Kagome did the same. After locking up her office, she decided to pass by the manager's office and say her thanks and goodbye.

Kagome knocked on the door. After hearing Sesshoumaru call out for her to come in, she turned the knob and opened the door to let herself in. She saw Sesshoumaru still going through paperwork. Instead on saying thanks and goodbye for the day, she asked, "Do you need help with anything sir?"

Without looking up, Sesshoumaru answered, "No thanks Miss Higurashi. You may go home now."

"But sir, I'm in no hurry to get home. I'd gladly help out." Kagome insisted.

Sesshoumaru's voice grew more serious and insensitive. "I don't need any help and I don't need any sucking up."

Disoriented Kagome said, "But I didn't say anything like that…"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her with demanding eyes. "Just leave me alone and go home."

"Yes sir,… I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye sir." Kagome said meekly, walking out of the office.

There was another knock on Sesshoumaru's door.

"I told you to go home." Sesshoumaru called out.

The door opened revealing the figure of the head of the company. He said, "I don't remember you telling me that Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru sat straight up upon hearing his boss' voice. He quickly apologized, "I'm sorry about that sir."

"I'm not the only one who you should say sorry to."

Hearing no response from Sesshoumaru, the boss continued, "You hired a very nice and diligent young lady. You won't find many of those out there. Seeing her in person and what happened a while ago, I believe that you made the right decision in hiring her. Even if you're in a position above hers, you have to put in mind that you are in no place treating her like that. Miss Higurashi is the assistant manager under your care. How can you get work done if the two of you are not getting along? You have to think twice before you act."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you sir."

The boss turned to leave Sesshoumaru's office. "I want this fixed up by tomorrow." Before being completely out of Sesshoumaru's sight, he added, "Go home, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru slouched on his chair. What the hell would he do now?

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Another chapter done! Sorry if this was a bit short. I had to get this update out of the way so I could move on to doing school work. So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? TELL ME! My 'no reviews, not continuing story' stands, so if you want me to continue **PLS REVIEW**! Tell me what you think. Any comments, suggestion, and criticism are welcomed and appreciated.

I would like to thank **InuGoddess715, playful kagome, JU JU** and **Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans** for reviewing. Thanks heaps you guys!

Oh yeah before I forget… **Who do you want Kagome to end up with? Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru?** I'm still unsure of the pairing. I'll sort it out after hearing what you guys think. Thanks!

Take care people,

**elena-maria**


	7. In Denial

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – In Denial**

Kagome walked out of the building downtrodden and depressed. What did she do to deserve such false accusations? She certainly wasn't sucking up. Isn't it just plain courtesy to offer help when you see someone in need of it? Sesshoumaru didn't have to brush her off like some blood-sucking parasite.

Kagome couldn't help but think that her professional life is doomed for eternity. Normally, if one wasn't satisfied with his or her workplace, he or she would straight up hand a letter of resignation to the head of the department. How about if the person's current employment serves as an opportunity of the lifetime, as in Kagome's case? Giving it all up wouldn't be a very easy decision to make.

Actually to put things into perspective, Kagome's workplace isn't bad at all. Kagome would definitely gain a hefty and impressionable managerial experience. Everything is great except for one thing. The manager. Why did she have to be under such person? The fact that the manager is actually the HOT Sesshoumaru she met in the personals, Kagome's curiosity just sky-rocketed. Should Kagome consider Sesshoumaru as a liar? Should she deem Sesshoumaru to have failed her test, whether he is saying the truth about himself or not?

Hmmm… Wait a minute. What if it was all a test? What if Sesshoumaru was just testing Kagome on how well she could cope with pressure? This thought brought some relief for Kagome. It refrained her to fully drown herself with dejection.

So are they just testing each other?

Kagome whined of her head hurting due to all the thoughts swarming inside. It has been officially a weird day. With the aim of making herself feel better, she decided to visit her favourite ice cream parlour. The ice cream would do the trick. It will do away with her worries even for just a little while.

----------------------------------------------

Just as Kagome stepped foot inside the ice cream parlour, she was greeted with a wide grin by the ever charming Kouga. It seemed like he was waiting for her all day. Come to think of it, he was. What else would you expect from this love struck fellow?

Kagome returned the greeting and then proceeded to the counter to say hello to the owner. They exchanged their usual 'hello's and 'how are you's and confided into a small chit chat.

Kouga interrupted the two women talking by placing a White Chocolate – Strawberry Mousse Parfait in front of Kagome. "A very special treat for a very special lady." he said in a flirtatious tone.

"My favourite! Thank you so much Kouga." said Kagome with a smile.

It was now the owner's turn to interrupt the love birds. "Kouga, stop flirting and get back to work. I don't see the tables cleaning themselves up."

"Right away, ma'm!" Kouga saluted and winked at Kagome before walking off.

Kagome opened her bag and took out her wallet. She was about to hand some money to the owner to pay for the parfait but as usual the owner declined the money.

"It's on the house." said the owner.

However, Kagome persisted on paying for it. "Come on. I feel really slack that I'm getting this scrumptious treat for free. I really want to pay for it."

"How about the next time you come and buy an ice cream, I'll let you pay."

Kagome agreed to the offer and placed her wallet back in her bag. Looking back up, she noticed that there's one person missing. "Oh yeah, where's Inuyasha? Isn't he working today?"

"He's out doing some errands for me. He should be back by now. I wonder what's taking him so long." The owner suddenly had a change of face expression. "Why are you asking? Did you develop a liking for my new employee?" she sneered. "Kouga won't like that one bit."

Kagome held a surprised look on her face. "What are you talking about? I do like Inuyasha but not in the way you're thinking of."

"That's good to hear, Kagome. Who in their right mind would like that loser?" Kouga called out unexpectedly from the other side of the parlour. He sure does have the wolf's sharp hearing.

"Kouga, I'm not paying you to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." bellowed the owner. She turned back to Kagome and said to her with a smile, "If you say so, honey. I believe you."

Since there's not much customers, the two headed to the nearest table and continued their conversation from there.

------------------------------------------

After a whole day of running errands, Inuyasha finally got back, looking exhausted.

"What took you so long?" Kouga asked smugly.

Inuyasha grunted with annoyance. He doesn't need this now. "It wasn't my fault that I got stuck in a godforsaken traffic. There was an accident and it took a long time for it to be fixed up." he spat out.

"You could have called to tell us that. For all we know, you're out there partying."

"Well I'm sorry that my mobile phone decided to go dead on me. The battery had run out."

Kouga was still going to reply to Inuyasha's predicament, but the owner decided to stop their bickering. "Stop it you two. Start packing up, we're about to close." she demanded. Aside, she turned to Inuyasha, "By the way, thank you for running errands for me."

Inuyasha acknowledged her thanks and then walked off to start packing things up. Kouga did the same.

As Inuyasha was wiping the tables clean, he saw the owner talking to Kagome. He didn't see her went he got back but it seemed that she had been inside the ice cream parlour for quite some time judging by the empty ice cream glass in front of her.

He knows it's wrong, but he couldn't help but listen to their conversation. The only noise within the parlour is coming from them. What else could he listen to? Kouga, being dead silent, doesn't really help. Being the nosy prick that he is, according to Inuyasha, he's listening to the conversation as well. Kouga is in love with Kagome after all.

The owner asked Kagome, "So how was your first day at work?"

"It was really weird actually and I've got to thank my new manager for that. Have you ever met a guy so stiff, formal and grouchy, yet at the same time so determined?

"I presume that this is your manager."

"Imagine. He started off the day scolding me for being 17 seconds late. I was just standing there looking at him blankly."

"I've never met anyone like that. Well, being an employer myself, I can't really put punctuality into practice since it'll be a miracle for my lovable slackers to come to work early."

Kagome laughed. On the other side of the parlour two pairs of ears perked up.

The owner continued on with the conversation. "So what else happened that made your day weird?"

"To tell you the truth, it actually started weird and then it ended quite depressingly."

"How so?"

"When my shift was over, I decided go see my manager to say the usual 'thank you' and 'goodbye'. In fact, I tried to hurry, hoping that I won't miss him. When I got to his office, I certainly didn't miss him. I saw him still sitting at his desk, working like it's the middle of the day. I don't even think that he knew what the time was at that moment. Being the promising assistant manager that I am, (ehem, ehem) I asked whether he needs help with anything."

"That's my girl! That would definitely set a good impression of you."

"I thought it would, too. Besides I would still do it if it wasn't for making good first impressions. Unfortunately, he took it a different way. He thought I was plainly 'sucking up'."

Inuyasha stopped listening from then on, as he headed into the kitchen. Recalling the conversation in his head, he realized there was something very familiar with Kagome's new manager. Remembering that Kagome told him that her new job is in an insurance company, he asked himself, "Could it be him?"

----------------------------

Inuyasha finished his shift and he started to head home. After a long hard think, he concluded that Kagome's new manager might be Sesshoumaru. He couldn't believe that it might be a possibility that Kagome met him and Sesshoumaru without the knowledge that they're actually brothers. The chance of that isn't that big. Is fate trying to tell something? To prove his assumption, he just has to ask either Kagome or Sesshoumaru.

Suddenly, it occurred to him, the girl he met on the personals is named Kagome as well. He asked himself whether Kagome is a common name. Could she be the 'Kagome'? Since he got enough of thinking that day, he dropped that subject. He ended up denying it.

He also realised that he hasn't sent a reply to her message yet. For the past couple of days, especially yesterday, he was too engrossed about how his brother pisses him off. Despite all the grievances yesterday morning, he was able grasp the glory at the end of the day when he was able to get a job. He loved seeing Sesshoumaru's infuriated face when the owner of the ice cream parlour called him.

When Sesshoumaru put the phone down, Inuyasha could tell that he was in the brink of severe convulsion due to pent up rage. Luckily he was able to find the 'definite' folder before it was too late. He hurriedly grabbed the folder and ran out of the condominium leaving Sesshoumaru alone with his aggravated state.

Inuyasha headed to Miroku's home that night. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, instead of it being a place of refuge, it became a place of confrontation. Here's the conversation that Inuyasha and Miroku had yesterday night.

----------------

_Miroku looked at Inuyasha willing and said with a serious tone, "You have to make sure that you don't end up falling in love with these women that you're pairing up with your brother."_

_Inuyasha couldn't believe what Miroku just said. The fact that it has suddenly been brought up, made Inuyasha curious about what is on his friend's mind. He retorted back defensively, "Of course I know that. Besides, I'm not interested to any of these women anyway." Inuyasha noticed the weird look Miroku was giving him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_You may not be interested with any of these women in the 'definite' folder, but for all I know, you might be secretly exchanging emails with a woman not included in the folder."_

_Inuyasha was about to deny the accusations but Miroku continued on urging him to listen. "Do you remember the first day we received all those responses for Sesshoumaru's personals ad? I wasn't been able to tell you that I actually have checked every single response and noted down for myself which ones are suitable. So far all of the women you have approved of are noted in my list, except one. There was one response that you didn't share or talk to me about it."_

_Miroku paused to let Inuyasha respond to what he has said, but silence was all he got. Miroku continued, "If you are silent because you have forgotten, let me refresh your memory. The response that you didn't share with me was of the woman named Kagome, who referred to herself as a spirited person. I believe that you two are still sending messages to each other but you refer to yourself as Sesshoumaru. Am I right?"_

"_What the hell do you know? What if I tell you that you're wrong?" Inuyasha finally came up of words to say._

"_I've known you for a long time and I've seen most of the women you've dated. Let's just say that I kind of have an idea on what attracts you to a woman. If I'm wrong, then I'm wrong. End of story."_

"_Well, yes, we are still sending messages to each other but it is strictly for Sesshoumaru's sake. I am not attracted to this woman. If I wasn't been able to tell you, then I might have forgotten about it."_

"_That's fine by me." _

_Inuyasha stood up and headed to the bathroom. Before he was out of sight, Miroku called out to him, "Don't do anything that will cause you to hurt in the end."_

_-------------------_

Inuyasha finally arrived home. As he entered the door, there was definitely an unfamiliar sight. He saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch watching news in the television. Inuyasha was surprised to the fact that his workaholic older brother came home early.

He called out to Sesshoumaru, "Why are you home early?"

Sesshoumaru didn't need to look who it was so he answered still facing the television. "I'm not feeling well." He picked up the remote control and turned off the television. He stood up and headed to his room. "I'm going to bed."

Inuyasha watched his brother with a questioning look. "What's up with him?"

----------------------------------------

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! Like it? Hate it? TELL ME! **PLS. REVIEW**! Comments and suggestions greatly appreciated!

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! Love you all!

So far, according to suggestions, Inu/Kag pairing leading by 1 vote against Sess/Kag pairing. Have you got anything to say about that? Please don't hesitate to tell me!

Take care people!

**elena-maria**


	8. Another Surprise

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 – Another Surprise**

It was Tuesday and Kagome started her day early. She came to work half an hour early since she didn't want to hear another lecture on punctuality. Besides, she was still upset about how Sesshoumaru treated her at the end of her work shift. May it be a test or not, his actions were totally uncalled for.

As the elevator doors opened to reveal the floor where her office is located, she took a deep breathe. She stepped out of the elevator with her new found confidence. Kagome urged herself to be strong. There was no way she would back out so easily.

On the way to her office, she was greeted by several of her colleagues and she greeted them back with a smile. From the look on her face, it seemed like it was a perfectly normal morning. However, judging from the speed her heart was beating, Kagome was sure nervous as hell. What should she do when she happens to see Sesshoumaru that day? Scratch that thought. There is a huge probability that she will see Sesshoumaru. What should she do? Should she come up to him and bombard him with pleas for forgiveness? Should she act like nothing happened and greet him with her usual smile? Hmmm… How about greeting him with a smile and then uttering a small apology?

Wait a minute! Why is she going to apologise to him for? She has done nothing wrong. Kagome heaved a sigh. She has absolutely no idea what she's going to do. Seeing that she's nearly going to pass in front of her manager's office, she became much more agitated. Controlling herself, she walked past Sesshoumaru's office in a calm manner. She had no idea whether he's there or not, since she didn't dare look. Well come to think of it; being the workaholic that he is, he's been locked up in his office since seven o'clock am.

Kagome finally reached her office and fumbled for her keys in her bag. She opened the door and switched the light on. As she directed she gaze towards her desk, her eyes widened with surprise. On her desk was a large bouquet of fresh flowers. After admiring its beauty, Kagome asked herself what could be the occasion for that day. Not coming up with anything, she decided to worry about that later. She moved on, inspecting the bouquet for any note. And there it was slightly hidden. She unfolded the card and saw a handwritten message. It read:

_The mistakes of a fool are known to the world, but not to himself._

Kagome pondered on what the message really meant. Who exactly acted like a fool around her? The note didn't bear any name so poor Kagome was left to think through things on her own. Unfortunately, she didn't come up with an answer, so she decided to do a bit of investigating. Being sure that she locked her office when she left work yesterday, she took notice of her door. It didn't bear any sign that it was forced open, so she presumed that the person who gave her the flowers has a key to her office.

"Oh no. It couldn't be, can it?" Kagome squirmed at the thought of the old maintenance person, who she hasn't met before. She got a scared that the old man might actually be a pervert who targets new female employees.

Kagome slapped herself from overreacting. If the maintenance person was actually a pervert, why would he call himself a fool? She decided to look at her other options.

Then it occurred to her. Who has given her keys to her office? Kagome was sure that there has to be a set of duplicate keys for all the offices within the floor. She suddenly remembered that the manager within each floor holds those keys.

Finally, after wasting her time going off to a tangent, she asked herself, "Did Sesshoumaru just give me flowers?" Kagome couldn't believe it. She took hold of the note again and read it slowly. Finally, she realized what the message meant. Who else had done anything to hurt her feelings?

-------------------------------------------------

Half of the day went by so fast that Kagome didn't realize that it was already her lunch hour. She was disappointed with herself that she wasn't been able to get her work done, since most of time she was preoccupied with thoughts while staring at the bouquet of flowers now nicely arranged in a vase. She was still curious as to why Sesshoumaru acted so.

While she was reorganizing work papers and switching off her computer, she heard a knock on her door. She called out for the person to enter.

Looking up to see who it was, her eyes widened with shock. For the first time, her manager has entered her office. The person who has preoccupied her mind was standing in front of her. "Go-Good afternoon sir. Do you need anything?" Kagome's voice came out as a stutter.

"I don't need anything Miss Higurashi. I'm just here to ask you to join me for lunch." Sesshoumaru spoke in his usual serious tone.

Kagome grew even more surprised. "Lu-Lunch?"

Sesshoumaru noticed that the woman in front him was starting to get all flustered, so he added, "Yes, Miss Higurashi. I have to talk to you about the new project that our team will be working on."

"Oh I see. Sure, sir." Kagome quickly grabbed her handbag and followed Sesshoumaru out of her office. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

As Sesshoumaru, closely followed by Kagome, headed to the elevator, there were a large number of curious eyes watching them carefully. As always, Sesshoumaru didn't take notice of it. However, Kagome could help but feel uncomfortable and distressed. She didn't want any rumours to surface and she definitely didn't want to answer the questions of her colleagues wanting to pry on to her life. Her greatest fear would be carelessly blurting out that she is actually affiliated with Sesshoumaru through the personals.

Even when they left the building, there were still leering eyes closely watching them. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru decided to bring Kagome to a nearby restaurant. The most reasonable way to get there was to walk, so there was no way that they could avoid the nosy passer-bys.

Kagome noticed that many women are giving Sesshoumaru seductive looks while they were giving her death glares. On the back of Kagome's mind, she wanted to cling onto Sesshoumaru's arm and make those women even more jealous. Of course, she wouldn't do that, but it'll surely be fun doing it.

Sesshoumaru is definitely no eye sore, and to Kagome, this has just proved it. Kagome couldn't help but think why Sesshoumaru has decided to publish a personals ad in the first place. He could easily just get a date in just a snap, judging on the numerous women throwing themselves at him.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and were directed to their seats. From the outside, the restaurant looked so packed and there were a number of people waiting to be seated. Fortunately Sesshoumaru was been able to book a table. Unbeknownst to Kagome, the restaurant was always packed during lunchtime and getting a booking wasn't exactly an easy task. She had no idea how early Sesshoumaru called the restaurant to book their table. What exactly was Sesshoumaru up to?

They ordered their food and have started to talk about the new project of their team, discussing objectives and future plans. So Sesshoumaru did actually want to discuss the new project. Come to think of it, you can trust Sesshoumaru to bring his work where ever he goes. But the big question is, why did he have to bring Kagome to a quite famous restaurant just to discuss a mere project? Couldn't they discuss it during office hours?

-------------------------------------------------------

They were now in the middle of consuming their food. So far everything was going fine and fortunately, they also talked about something else aside from work. Sesshoumaru turned out to be a decent guy to talk to. They talked about their past employments, issues on the market and politics. Also, Kagome learned that Sesshoumaru has a younger brother, and judging from the way he mentioned it, he wasn't exactly fond of him. Not wanting to spoil the lunch, she didn't persist on asking his brother's name. Unfortunately it led to an awkward mid-conversation silence. There wasn't any new topic that has been started and both were now paying attention to their food.

Ever since their conversation about the team's new project has ended, Kagome yearned to ask about the flowers she got but she doesn't have to courage to ask it. It would be very embarrassing if Sesshoumaru didn't turn out to be the person who gave her the flowers. No wanting to prolong the silence any longer, she cooped up her courage and said softly, "Sir, Thank you for the flowers. They are really beautiful."

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru slowly chewing his food. Did he even hear what she said? The silence wasn't a good sign.

Kagome was just about to jump onto a nervous breakdown and drown herself with embarrassment, when Sesshoumaru finally finished chewing and has swallowed his food. He quietly uttered, "I'm glad you like them."

Smiling at Sesshoumaru, Kagome's mind squealed. The conversation continued on once again and Kagome could finally say that she enjoyed every minute of her lunch with Sesshoumaru.

They both finished their food and Sesshoumaru, being the gentleman that he is, has persisted on paying for their meal. They stepped out of the restaurant and started walking back to their workplace.

Kagome concluded that Sesshoumaru's personality wasn't so bad. It was actually matching up with the good natured personality in his messages. Could Sesshoumaru have passed Kagome's test?

Feeling much more comfortable with Sesshoumaru's company, Kagome asked, "Why did I receive such a lovely treat?"

"Well, I just wanted to have a break from work."

Woah! Hold your horses! Did Sesshoumaru just say he wanted a break from work? That's so unbelievable!

Sesshoumaru continued, "It's also a way of welcoming you to the company."

"I sure do feel welcomed!" Kagome chimed. "Thank you so much for lunch."

"I'm also sorry about yesterday's incident." Sesshoumaru added.

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. Is Sesshoumaru evolving into someone else? He actually apologised to her! All her musings beforehand about apologising to him was a complete waste of time.

"It's okay, sir. I didn't really take it seriously." Kagome just told a downright lie, but what can she do? If she started to rant about how he made her all depressed, the good progress she has made to get on Sesshoumaru's good side would go down the drain.

As both Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the building of their workplace, Sesshoumaru spotted the head of the company walking towards them. He greeted him and introduced Kagome.

"I'm obliged to finally meet you, Miss Higurashi." The head of the company shook Kagome's hand.

"I am too, sir." Kagome replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay and have a chat. Perhaps we can some other time. Have a nice day to both of you." The head of the company left Sesshoumaru and Kagome and walked out of the building. Unseen by the two, the head of the company held a huge grin on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------

Back in her office, Kagome sat back in here chair smiling. She really did enjoy her time with Sesshoumaru. Then it suddenly occurred to her, their lunch together seemed like a date. She blushed at the thought and dismissed it. "Nah… I better not let my hopes up."

Looking at the time, she noticed that she still had a couple of minutes to spare before her lunch break finishes, so she decided to check her email. Opening up her inbox, she sees Sesshoumaru's reply to her message. It read:

_Hello Kagome. I'm sorry for the late reply. I got caught up with recent happenings at work._

_Anyway, I'm doing fine. I hope that things are also going along fine with you. _

_I really do hope that you refrain from thinking that I'm going to ignore you. You seem to be a quite interesting person to get to know to, so I don't think I'll think twice about replying to your messages. I am happy to hear that you're looking forward for us to get to now each other since the same goes for me. And, no, I'm not some psychopath. Well I believe I'm not, so you don't have to worry about that._

_About the PS that you added to your last message, you got me feeling very curious about that. I believe that you wouldn't include that if it didn't have anything to do me or you. I'm wondering what it is about, especially the fact that you took it back. I surely won't mind if you decide to extend on it. _

_I'm looking forward to your reply. Take care._

_Sesshoumaru_

As Kagome finished reading the message, she got into the state of panic. She did get Sesshoumaru curious about her PS. Unfortunately, she hasn't planned what she's going to say about it. Telling Sesshoumaru that she is actually his assistant manager is definitely not an option yet. She is not ready to tell him, nor is he ready to know.

She just had to sway off the topic for a while and put it back up another time, possibly when after a long time where Sesshoumaru might have already forgotten about it. She skimmed through the message again and sought a way out. Seeing that he mentioned about getting caught up with recent happenings at work, she decided to concentrate on that. It also made her smile, since he was also bothered about yesterday's misunderstanding. She took a deep breath and brainstormed. She started to type her reply:

_Hi Sesshoumaru! I'm really glad to see that you replied. Don't worry about reply late. I don't mind it. Besides, there is a possibility that I will do the same. I apologize in advance if it does happen. Work has always filled up my time. Where do you work and what do you work as?_

_About your request, I will try to not think of negative thoughts. It has always been a habit of mine and unfortunately it will take a lot of effort to shake off. The good news is that I'm actually trying, since my friends always kept telling me to do so._

_It's flattering to hear that you think of me as an interesting person. What would you say if I tell you that I also find you interesting? Do I sense someone feeling flattered?_

_I hope you don't mind my cheeky comments. Don't hesitate to tell me if you don't like it. I just hate people who smile at you, telling you that everything is perfect, and yet they speak ill of you behind your back._

_About the PS from my last message, I'm sorry to say that I already have forgotten what it was I'm thinking of. I'll tell you what it is when I remember it. _

_Take care as well!_

_Kagome_

Kagome felt really awkward that the person she will be sending the message to is within close proximity. Upon sending the message, wondered if it occurred to Sesshoumaru that his assistant manager might be the 'Kagome' he met on the personals.

_---------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! Like it? Hate it? TELL ME! **PLS. REVIEW**! Comments and suggestions greatly appreciated! I'm sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes.

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! Love you all!

So far, according to suggestions, votes for Inu/Kag pairing and Sess/Kag pairing are tied! Have you got anything to say about that? Does anyone want to change their minds? Please don't hesitate to tell me!

Take care people!

**elena-maria**


	9. Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 – Unexpected Meeting**

It was already half an hour ago when Inuyasha's shift ended but he is still sitting at a bench right at the entrance of the ice cream parlour. He looked at his watch about the hundredth time. He had been waiting impatiently and asked himself whether he should just go. It felt as if the person wouldn't show up. It would have been great if the person called to notify that he was going to be late or arranged to meet Inuyasha in the nightclub they would be going to.

Inuyasha hated meeting up with Miroku. He wasn't really a clubbing-type person as he would rather go to the nearest tavern and spend the whole night drinking. Miroku forced Inuyasha to come along, saying that it was for his benefit. Benefit for Inuyasha's social life to be exact. Inuyasha may be trying to find a mate for his brother but that doesn't meet he can't go socialising.

Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru hid Inuyasha's car keys for some unknown reason. At least, that what Inuyasha thinks. As Inuyasha was about to leave the condominium, he noticed that his car keys were missing and he couldn't find it anywhere near the plate where the keys are usually placed. He checked the pockets of the clothes he has worn the day before, but still he didn't find it. Inuyasha was sure that he didn't do anything to irritate his dear older brother. Why is he being punished when he has done nothing wrong?

He noticed that for the past week, there have been changes with Sesshoumaru. He rarely arrived home after work in a gruff mood. Ever since the day he found his brother at home early from work, Inuyasha could no longer feel the hostility that has always been present in the atmosphere. Inuyasha even tried to ask a simple 'how are you', but all he got was the usual, 'It's none of your business' answer. Inuyasha asked himself curiously, _'What could have happened to cause such a change in him?'_ It's not like he's complaining or anything since for once he's feeling at ease at home.

'_Why did he take my keys then?'_ Inuyasha asked. Is it possible that he's getting back to his usual self?

He took his mind off the subject and looked at his watch again. There was still no Miroku in sight. If Miroku hadn't urged him to go to the pub with him, he would have gone home straight after his shift. Why do you think would he want to go straight home? There's no point in denying that Inuyasha is somewhat waiting for a certain message from a certain someone. Inuyasha doesn't even put much effort in replying to the women in the definite folder. It seemed like the purpose of the personals ad messages, which was to find Sesshoumaru a mate, was slowly getting out of Inuyasha's priorities. Their late father, may he rest in peace, wouldn't like that one bit. It wouldn't be nice to have him still worried about the way his sons live their lives even in the afterlife.

What really struck Inuyasha was the fact he knows two women named Kagome. At first he deemed them two different people who coincidently have the same them. What could fate be playing at? He knew no Kagome before but now two of them came to his life at the same time. Before, he suddenly had a crazy idea that the two Kagome's might be in fact one person, but he shrugged it off since there was no evidence to back it up. However, as he got to know each of them, he started thinking twice.

The 'Kagome' in the messages was charming, witty and intuitive, while Kagome, who he met in the ice cream parlour, was kind-hearted, charismatic and lovely. As Inuyasha reflected back to the time they first met, it was her intuitive trait that captured his interest to get acquainted with her.

Having them both as an intuitive person, does it serve as evidence that they are actually one person? Inuyasha grew even more curious. Due to this, he got to a point that he was unconsciously investigating Kagome every time she drops by the ice cream parlour. His eyes would follow her every move. He only came back into his senses when his boss practically shouted his name. She has obviously caught him looking at Kagome.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't receiving any scolding. Instead, to his opinion, he got something worse. His boss was smiling when she leaned closer to him and whispered something to his ear. She said, "Just as so you know, she's single. It doesn't hurt to be proactive. So, go ahead. I give you my blessings."

As Inuyasha was about to retort, his boss quickly gave him an authoritative look that said, 'Don't lie to me.' Inuyasha just sighed and walked off.

Within himself, he somewhat admits that he is attracted to Kagome. She's beautiful and good-natured, so what's not to like?

Inuyasha's train of thought was disrupted as he saw a car pull over in front of him. Knowing it was Miroku; he stood up and hastily hopped into the car.

"Thank you for making me wait for nearly an hour, you jerk." Inuyasha bellowed in a sarcastic tone. "The place we're going to better be good."

Miroku drove off, heading to the tavern. "You'll enjoy it there. To apologise for being late, it's my shout tonight."

"You'll regret saying that." said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Miroku handed keys to Inuyasha, "I accidentally took it when I left your house last night, mistaking it for my house keys. Sorry about that. I didn't know I already had my keys in one of the pockets in my jacket."

Inuyasha took his keys from Miroku and recollected his ill thoughts about his brother. His brother didn't going back to his usual self. Is he actually changing for the better? He gulped.

Inuyasha got back to his senses. "I'm sure you're aware that I had to use the public transport to get to work." He held a cold tone in his voice. "You could have given back my keys this morning, you bastard."

"Yeah. Yeah." Miroku wavered.

--------------------------------------------------------

After an half an hour drive, Inuyasha and Miroku finally arrived at their destination. It was good to see that it didn't take long for Miroku to park the car. It seemed to be still early for the usual nightclub-goers.

The nightclub looked nothing special. It had a casual look and nothing over the top. There were few tables since most of space is taken up by a small stage and the dance floor. Inuyasha and Miroku walked inside and headed straight to the bar that stood far opposite the stage. They ordered their drinks and laid low for a while. Miroku's eyes were scanning over the crowd.

Miroku found some eligible women for them to meet and nudged his friend to come with him and have a conversation with them. Unfortunately Inuyasha didn't budge and insisted on staying near the bar gulping down alcohol.

"Come on! I didn't bring you here to drink all night! If that was my intention we could have gone to our usual tavern." Miroku remained adamant.

"I didn't ask you to bring me here you know."

"Here I am paying for everything; you could at least do me a favour and try to meet the gorgeous ladies here!" Miroku took another look at the crowd, hopefully finding someone that would interest his friend. In one of the tables, he saw two women happily talking with no company of men. He definitely liked what he saw and straight-away notified Inuyasha. "Come with me and meet those women." Miroku said to Inuyasha, pointing.

Inuyasha, who was obviously wasn't in the mood, looked to where Miroku was pointing to avoid his pestering. The nightclub wasn't exactly a bright lit room, so it took a bit of an effort to actually see the person's face. As Inuyasha finally saw one of the women, after so much squinting, he couldn't believe it.

It was Kagome with a friend.

Inuyasha stood up and started to head in Kagome's direction. Sensing that Miroku was not following him, he looked back and said, "Are you coming or what?"

Miroku, who was half expecting for Inuyasha to decline his request, grew surprised at his friend's sudden initiative. He looked at Inuyasha with a suspicious look. "Why did you suddenly have a change of heart? Were you captivated by their beauty as I am?"

"I happen to know one of them. I'm going to say hi. Are you coming or what?"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Miroku's face was struck by awe. He suddenly hopped off his seat and hurriedly headed to Kagome's direction while pulling Inuyasha by the hand behind him, trying get through the dancing crowd.

Miroku finally reached Kagome's table. He rendered them a leering smile and said, "Hi ladies. Would any of you do me the greatest honour of going on a date with me? How about being my girlfriend or perhaps my wife who would give me the greatest gift of bearing my child?"

Both Kagome and Sango gawked at the man standing by their table. It was Sango who spoke first. "Are you serious with what you have said? That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

Inuyasha finally reached Miroku, looking distraught. It wasn't pleasant trying to pass through the crowd. It was him that answered Sango's question. "Unfortunately, my friend here is serious about what he said. Sorry about that. Don't mind him."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was surprised upon seeing Inuyasha. "I didn't know you go to this kind of place."

"Actually I don't." answered Inuyasha. "My friend, Miroku here, dragged me to come along."

"Well thanks to him that we have met some place other than the ice cream parlour. By the way, this is Sango, my best friend." Kagome pointed Sango to Inuyasha. She now turned to Sango. "Sango, this is my new friend, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Sango shook hands and exchanged greetings.

Meanwhile, feeling very left out, Miroku cleared out his throat.

Recognizing that it was a signal for him, Inuyasha introduced Miroku to both Kagome and Sango. Both women received a kiss on the back of their hand. Kagome blushed while Sango looked at Miroku weirdly; somehow formulating an idea in her head that Miroku is some kind of lecher and a pervert.

Kagome invited both men to sit at their table.

------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku, who sat in between Kagome and Sango, was in his relentless pursuit of cuddling up with his two lovely companions. He had placed his arms around both Kagome and Sango, and he got different reactions. Kagome once again blushed and laughed it off, as she heard Inuyasha giving him an earful. In contrast, Sango gave him devilish looks and burst out, "Could you get your hands off me?"

Typical Miroku, who didn't get affected whatsoever, centred his attention to his furious companion, who looks much more vibrant and appealing according to his opinion. This left Kagome and Inuyasha to have their own conversation.

"It seems that your friend is fun to be around. I doubt that you ever get bored while you're with him." said Kagome, who was enjoying the bickering between Miroku and Sango.

"You've got it all wrong. He's the most annoying person to be around", complained Inuyasha.

"Well, since you're his friend and all, I believe that you are at least enjoying his company."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say. Let's change the subject." Wanting to know more about Kagome he asked, "Where do you work anyway?"

"Oh, haven't I told you that yet?" Kagome asked. "Well, I work at Shikon Insurance. I'm so lucky to be able to work there." (A/N: I realized I haven't named the insurance company, so there it is.)

Inuyasha suddenly had a pang of familiarity upon hearing the company name. As he finally realized what it was, he said. "My brother works in the same company."

"Oh really? Does he work in the branch in this city?" Kagome suddenly became intrigued.

"Yeah, I believe so; unless he changed locations or something. I call him my brother and yet I don't know much about him. From what I remember, he's a manager in there or something."

"What's his name? There might be a possibility that I met him already."

"His name is Sesshoumaru. I reckon you won't see him much since I believe that he spends his whole time stuck in his office being the workaholic that he is." Inuyasha was now starting to get bored of talking about his brother that he is thinking of changing the subject again.

But Kagome spoke ahead of him. "My manager's name is Sesshoumaru. What does he look like?" Kagome grew even more apprehensive.

"He has silver hair…"

"My manager has silver hair!" Kagome burst out. "I think that my manager is your brother!"

Inuyasha was astounded about what he just heard. "Do you really think so? If he is actually your manager, oh how I feel sorry of you. It'll be a pain working under him."

"Why do you say that about your brother? He's not bad. He seems really nice if you get him to break out of his shell. We sometimes eat lunch together."

Inuyasha grew even more astounded. "How is that possible? He is the most anti-social person I know. I think you've got the wrong guy."

"Is that what he's really like?" Kagome started to wonder what Sesshoumaru's real personality could be. "Well, he did go off at me on my first day of the job for no reason."

Inuyasha remembered Kagome telling his boss about the incident. Since he practically eavesdropped on the conversation, he acted like it was the first time he heard it. "He did? What a bastard! If that really happened, then I think that your manager is indeed my brother", Inuyasha spat out.

"I think he wasn't feeling well that day. The next day, it was really sweet of him to give me flowers and treat me out to lunch. To top it all off, he apologised on the way he acted the day before."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he's hearing. '_Is that the reason why Sesshoumaru suddenly changed?' _he asked himself. _'Is it Kagome who caused such a change in him?'_ Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder whether Sesshoumaru is attracted to Kagome. Is it possible that Sesshoumaru no longer needs Inuyasha's help on finding a mate?

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! I know I promised an update on late June...sorry it's a bit late… So do you like it? Hate it? TELL ME! **PLS. REVIEW**! Comments and suggestions greatly appreciated! I'm sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes.

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! Love you all!

I'm sorry to tell you guys that I'm unsure when the next update would be. My HSC trial exams are coming up. (Aussies would know what I'm talking about.) I'll be forcing myself to study, so I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update this July. If I didn't update this July, I'll surely update on early August, I hope.

So far, according to suggestions, votes for Inu/Kag pairing are leading by 2 votes compared to Sess/Kag pairing! Have you got anything to say about that? Does anyone want to change their minds? Please don't hesitate to tell me!

Take care people!

**elena-maria**


	10. A New Promise

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 – A New Promise**

Kagome now became the new subject of every gossip within the walls of Shikon Insurance. Throughout all the chit chat, Kagome has been described an 'extremely lucky bitch', a 'desperate flirt', a 'deceitful whore' and many more comments made by the women expressing utter distaste. The strong feeling of jealously inside the office was so dense that it could literally make a person gag. The men, on the other hand, labelled Kagome as 'off limits' against their will. If she wasn't 'Sesshoumaru's woman' most of the young men would be vying for her attention by now.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were in their now usual lunch date. It seems that almost everyday they would go out and eat lunch together. And most of the time, Sesshoumaru would no longer bring any work with him. The head of the company would be so ecstatic when he hears about this. Actually, he might have already heard about it due to all the many gossips around him. For all we know, he's already jumping for joy.

Both were having a nice lunch together, like most of their other lunch dates. It seemed that nothing ever went wrong. Their friendship started out fresh and has been going strong as time went on. However, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder why he has suddenly changed. He was no longer bogged down by work and the heavy pressure he carries was becoming lighter and lighter. Wanting everything to be explained, he took a good look at Kagome while listening to her.

Kagome, who was talking in an animated way, suddenly noticed Sesshoumaru's change of expression. It is quite interesting to know how Kagome could tell, since Sesshoumaru always maintains a straight face. She quickly changed the tone of her voice to a concerned one and asked, "Is anything wrong?"

Sesshoumaru quickly dismissed his inner musings and replied, "Nothing's wrong. Sorry for interrupting you."

Kagome gave a suspecting look at her companion before going back to their conversation. She attempted to recall what she was talking about beforehand, but she found out she couldn't so she thought of a new topic for the conversation. She suddenly hyped up after coming up with a more interesting topic. "I just found out last night that one of my new friends is actually your brother" she said beaming.

"My brother?" Sesshoumaru now held an even more serious tone.

"I met Inuyasha weeks ago when he started working at my favourite ice cream parlour. I was so surprised upon hearing that you two are actually brothers. I didn't expect it at all! I met you guys around the same time. Actually, I met you first then your brother. It never really occurred to me that you too are brothers."

"That's because we're so different."

"I agree." Kagome noticed the hostile tone in Sesshoumaru's voice. "The way you're acting, you don't like your brother very much do you?"

"All he gives me is disappointment. He's a lazy scum, who takes everything for granted."

Kagome wasn't too keen about Sesshoumaru's response. "The way I see him, I don't think he's lazy at all. He works very hard at the ice cream parlour. I sense that it's not much to you but it's honest work."

"No matter how much you can convince me, you wouldn't be able to change my mind about him." That's definitely the cue for the conversation to stop. Sesshoumaru no longer wanted to talk about his pathetic brother.

Kagome didn't want to see Sesshoumaru agitated anymore, so she ended the topic, saying, "It's very sad to hear that both of you speak ill of each other. I really do hope things would get better between you two."

Sesshoumaru stood up, saying that he needed to get back to work. He apologized for leaving early and walked over to the counter to pay for their meal.

Kagome looked over to his food that he didn't finish and felt really bad that their lunch ended miserably. Since she knew that Sesshoumaru wanted to be alone, she quietly finished her meal and decided not to run after him.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was walking back to the office in a terrible mood. Once again Inuyasha ruined everything. He quickly brought up the idea that his friendship with Kagome has got to be one of Inuyasha's stupid schemes of pairing him up with someone. _'How could I've been so easily fooled?' _he said to himself grimly.

Once he arrived at his office, he slammed the door closed. He didn't care if anyone heard or saw. He's really pissed with himself that he has fallen trapped into his brother's plan.

When it was nearly the end of the lunch break, Kagome arrived back to the office building. On her way to her office, many of her colleagues were all looking at her. _'What is it now?'_ she asked herself.

As she was about to open the door of her office, someone nearby had the nerve to ask, "What happened between you and your _boyfriend?_"

Kagome didn't like the tone of her voice at all. "What do you mean? What boyfriend?"

"How would you then explain Sir Sesshoumaru slamming his door closed when he got back? You guys went out together for lunch but he got back here alone and way before you did. You had a fight didn't you?"

"I don't think it's any of your business knowing everything that happens between us. And just to let you know, he's not my boyfriend." Kagome retorted back with a tone of intimidation. "I'm sorry, but I can't have a chat right now. I have work to do." She opened the door of her office and quickly closed it once she got inside.

There goes a hot new topic for gossip out for the taking.

------------------------------------------

Back in the condominium, Inuyasha was home since today was his day off work. Having Miroku with him meant that they are back to business on finding Sesshoumaru a mate. It is true that Inuyasha did lose interest about his new scheme days ago, but hearing that Kagome also knows Sesshoumaru last night may have influenced him to change his mind.

If there is something going on between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, it is true that it would make Inuyasha's task so much easier. Heck, he doesn't have to do anything at all. The question is why is he still bothering with the personals ad?

The answer to that question is pretty obvious actually. It's a very simple answer. He likes Kagome and he wants her for himself. How very selfish of him. But what can you do with a man in love?

Inuyasha and Miroku are at the moment going through the 'definite' folder, finding a woman that they would set up a date with Sesshoumaru. So they are basically on the next stage of Inuyasha's scheme. This will be a very hard task but like Inuyasha said before, he would do anything for his brother to agree.

After so much debate, Inuyasha and Miroku have finally chosen a lucky candidate. Inuyasha quickly took hold of the telephone and dialled Kagura's contact number.

After a couple of rings, someone finally picked up. "Hello, may I please speak to Kagura" greeted Inuyasha.

"Speaking" the woman answered.

"Hi, this is Sesshoumaru. I'm really sorry for the short notice but I would like to meet you tonight. Are you free?"

Miroku grew surprised from what Inuyasha just said. He knew that the dating stage would begin but he totally had no idea that the first date would be happening tonight. He looked at Inuyasha with a perplexed face.

On the other end of the line, Kagura wasn't expecting anything she was asked. She was so shocked that she starting stuttering. "Umm… I-I believe so."

"That's great." Inuyasha started mapping out the details. "Meet me at Crown, a restaurant along Main Ave. Let's say around 8:00 pm. Is the time okay for you?"

After hearing Kagura agree, he continued on. "As you enter the restaurant, just mention my name. Someone would lead you to our table. Are my arrangements okay with you?"

Kagura once again agreed.

"I'm looking forward on seeing you then. See you tonight." Inuyasha waited for Kagura to hang up before he did.

Just as Inuyasha put down the phone, Miroku straight away asked him, "How come the date is tonight? There's no way we could convince your brother to go on a date tonight."

"I'll take care of it." Inuyasha sat back at the couch and switched on the television.

Miroku followed suit and sat next to him. "Why are you suddenly in a hurry about all this?"

"I just want this done and over with."

Miroku looked at his friend. He knew that there's definitely something that Inuyasha is hiding from him.

-------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly, right after working hours have ended, Sesshoumaru was the very first one to get out of his office and proceeded to the car park. It may really sound weird but he wanted to get home as soon as possible. All afternoon, he locked himself in his office and shooed anyone that knocked on his door. All he did was fume over his brother about how he keeps prying on to his life. What bugged him even more was his trivial relation with Kagome. If the fact that Kagome was another victim to Inuyasha's matchmaking efforts was true, it angered him so much that he's actually making a really big deal of it. He never cared about all the other women Inuyasha introduced to him before. He basically brushed them off like ticks one by one. Even though he hated to admit it, this marked the very first time he actually cared.

He recalled the past few weeks and noticed that he was practically feeling very calm and serene most of the time. The weight upon his shoulders had slackened and he no longer felt stressed and pressured. He didn't need to think about what change had occurred around him during that time. It was obvious that meeting Kagome was the recent change in his life.

Now that he's avoiding Kagome, he started to feel miserable all over again. It would be logical to say that having Kagome by Sesshoumaru's side is actually advantageous on his part. Sadly, Sesshoumaru was still unsure. He feared that if he admits to it, he would face the question as to why Kagome has that effect on him. He didn't want to ask himself whether it may be possible that he is attracted to Kagome. It was his strong belief that personal happiness doesn't depend on romance. If he was really attracted to Kagome, then he had just proved himself wrong. That would surely deflate his ego.

After being stuck in a heavy traffic, Sesshoumaru finally arrived home. This time he was even grouchier. As he opened the door of the condominium, he was met by Inuyasha right by the door. "Move", he demanded.

However, Inuyasha didn't move an inch. He ignored Sesshoumaru's nice request and asked him a question. "Can you do me a really big favour?"

Sesshoumaru grew even more aggravated. He is definitely in no mood to be doing favours for Inuyasha. "Damn it! I said move!"

Inuyasha finally gave way to Sesshoumaru and closed the door as Sesshoumaru entered the condominium. Inuyasha tried asking the question again, hoping that he would get an answer this time. "Can you me a really big favour?"

Upon entering his room, Sesshoumaru called out, "The hell with your favours. I'm not doing anything for you." This was followed with the slam of the door.

Inuyasha walked to Sesshoumaru's bedroom door and stood by it. "I promise to do whatever you want and I'll do it however you want it, if you agree to do this favour." Inuyasha has battled over that statement as he was waiting for Sesshoumaru to get home. He knew that his brother would come up with inhumane things that he would definitely hate to do. He's desperate, so he has no choice but to give in to whatever his brother orders him to do.

Inuyasha's promise had registered in Sesshoumaru's mind. He deemed the situation peculiar since Inuyasha never promised him anything before. He definitely sensed his brother's desperation. There's only one thing that this will lead to. Sesshoumaru knew straightaway that this favour has to involve a date with some woman. However, this has made Sesshoumaru wonder. If Kagome was indeed involved in Inuyasha's scheme, why would his brother still arrange dates with other women? Kagome surely couldn't be the woman implicated in Inuyasha's present favour, since it is plainly illogical. Why would Inuyasha arrange a date between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, if Kagome could ask Sesshoumaru herself to go out for dinner? Besides, if Inuyasha does arrange a date between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, it'll totally spoil the scheme that Sesshoumaru is thinking of.

Sesshoumaru now grew curious on who the woman might turn out to be. A thought suddenly had entered his head and he had a change of heart. He opened his bedroom door and Inuyasha was right in front of him once again. "Are you sure about your promise? Are you, by any chance, taking it back?"

Inuyasha gulped. "I'm sure about my promise and I'm not going take it back", he said confidently.

"What's your favour then?"

Inuyasha mapped out the details and readied himself for a scolding.

However; Sesshoumaru did no such thing, which surprised Inuyasha a great deal. "What's her name?" he asked.

"It's Kagura."

"Is there anything else I need to know, besides meeting her at Crown around 8:00 pm tonight?"

"That's it." Inuyasha gulped once again. "So what's the other end of the bargain? What do you want me to do?"

Sesshoumaru looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes. "This is will be the last date that you would arrange on my behalf. You're going to stop any scheme that you are currently undertaking to find me a mate and you're not going to start any future schemes that you would come up with in the future. Do you understand? You better not break your promise."

Seeing that it was quarter to 7:00 pm, Sesshoumaru closed his bedroom door once again and headed to his en suite bathroom for a shower.

Inuyasha headed to his own room, with thoughts rambling around his head. If Kagura failed to gain Sesshoumaru's interest, then Inuyasha would have to break his promise to his father. _'Everything has to work this time'_, thought Inuyasha. _'I better go check things out myself.'_ He also readied himself to go to Crown as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! I'm surprised that I was able to update this July. Since I didn't expect to be finished this early, I believe that what I have just written won't really sound good. I'm really not that happy with this chapter. But anyway, do you like it? Hate it? TELL ME! **PLS. REVIEW**! Comments and suggestions greatly appreciated! I'm sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes.

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! Love you all!

The next update would be in August! I've got my major exams in 2 weeks so I think there's no way for me to be able to update before July ends.

Thank you so much for reading my story!

Take care people!

**elena-maria**


	11. Speculations

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 – Speculations**

As Sesshoumaru approached the tall glass doors leading inside The Crown, two men in black suits pulled the doors open and welcomed him. He has been to a countless number of fancy restaurants, mainly for business purposes, so he was used to the courteous mannerisms acted towards him. He nodded to return the greeting and headed to the reception, walking stiffly. One of his hands was holding a small bouquet of flowers and the other inside his pants pocket.

The woman in the reception caught sight of Sesshoumaru approaching and sighed with awe. To her eyes he looked dazzling in his black dinner jacket with a white polo shirt underneath, few of the top buttons undone; and black slacks. It's simple, yet very classy indeed. Sesshoumaru really knew how to carry the confident demeanour that goes along with it. Her breath staggered as Sesshoumaru came closer and closer. She put on a smile and greeted Sesshoumaru warmly. "Good evening, sir! Welcome to the Crown. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, I do. It's under the name Sesshoumaru." His voice was a dry and unfeeling.

The woman looked over the nearby computer with an even bigger smile on her face. She was able to talk to the most gorgeous man she has ever seen and she had the honour of knowing his name. After a few clicks, she confirmed the reservation and called on a waiter to lead Sesshoumaru to his table. Her heart faltered as she found out that he reserved a table for two. She thought of the woman, whom he was going to dine with, as the luckiest woman tonight.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, inspected his surroundings. The restaurant had covered a large area and certainly had a serene and calm atmosphere, brought upon by the mellow tune of the string quartet, the simplistic approach of the furnishings and faintest amount of noise coming from the conversations of few other diners. He was glad that his brother made an appropriate and decent choice of venue.

The waiter has lead him to a table situated far opposite the entrance of the restaurant, near a full length glass window overlooking the city adjourned with tiny specks of light, mirroring the star studded sky up above. "Would you like anything while you are waiting, sir?" the waiter asked as Sesshoumaru settled himself on one of the seat.

"A glass of scotch, please." Sesshoumaru watched the waiter leave and leaned back to his comfortable seat. He looked around, appearing utterly bored. He was surely a man with not much patience. He was tempted to leave but he had set his mind to stay put. If he was to leave, he would have to put up with Inuyasha's matchmaking efforts all over again.

-------------------------------------------------------

Away from Sesshoumaru's sight, the tall glass doors were opened once again by the two men in black suits. The woman on the reception desk beamed as she watched who just entered the restaurant. This has to be one of her fascinating days ever. She had once again set eyes on a handsome man.

Inuyasha, dressed in a navy polo shirt, with its long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and pants of dark shade khaki, approached the reception desk. He was immediately greeted with so much enthusiasm. "Good evening, sir! Welcome to The Crown. Do you have a reservation?"

"Good evening." He greeted. "I don't have a reservation. A table for one please."

The woman looked at Inuyasha with questioning eyes. '_What's this gorgeous man doing here all alone?'_ she thought. Putting her mind back to her job, she replied, "I'm sorry sir, but all the tables have been reserved for tonight."

Inuyasha grimaced. "Are you serious?" He leaned on the desk, his arms supporting his upper body weight. "There has to be an available table out there. This place is fairly large."

Suspicion arose in the woman's mind. She looked out for any onlookers. There was no way would she want to disappoint a man this good-looking. Smiling she said, "I'll check for any cancellations."

Inuyasha's apprehension has lifted. He waited patiently, watching the woman work the nearby computer.

After numerous amounts of clicks, he finally got an answer. "Unfortunately, there's no cancellations, but we always leave a table unoccupied just in case the family and friends of the owner wants to dine here." The woman said

"Can I have that table then?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"Well I'm feeling very generous today, so I'll make an exception."

"That's great! Thank you very much."

Inuyasha was then led to a table at the side of the restaurant, midway from the entrance and the back of the room. It was at the back of the room where Sesshoumaru's table was situated. He was glad that the table didn't turn out to be anywhere near his brother's table.

The waiter handed him a menu and excused himself as he left, giving Inuyasha some time to choose from the pages worth of delectable courses.

--------------------------------------------------------

The glass of scotch has long been empty, and Sesshoumaru was getting tired of waiting.

The wait was finally over when Sesshoumaru caught sight of a waiter leading a raven haired woman towards his table. He watched her closely with ever so judging eyes.

She held an expecting look on her stark red eyes, staring straight into Sesshoumaru's golden orbs as she caught sight of him. She walked towards him with poise and sophistication, dressed in a strapless stretch satin dress that ended a couple of inches above her knees.

Sesshoumaru stood up as Kagura reached the table. He greeted her formally and handed her the flowers he brought. Kagura instantly held a wide smile on her face and thanked Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry for being late. I got stuck in the middle of a traffic jam." She added.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't wait long" replied Sesshoumaru with no slight hint that he is lying. Being the gentleman that he is, he walked towards the seat opposite his and pulled it out for Kagura. Kagura said her thanks once again and laid the flowers at the side of the table

As Sesshoumaru settled in his seat, their waiter for the night handed them menus and asked what they would like to drink.

As both Sesshoumaru and Kagura were looking down on their menus, a pair of eyes watched them closely.

Inuyasha was glad that things started out well. Not many words are spoken between them, but the night was still young.

Not wanting to be so obvious, he held his menu. Most of the time he pretended to read it while at different instances he would glance at the couple.

He was suddenly interrupted by the waiter who called for his attention politely. Inuyasha was too engrossed with watching his brother not screwing anything up, that he didn't notice that the waiter was standing in front of him. He then diverted his attention to the waiter.

"Have you already made your choice, sir?" the waiter asked.

Inuyasha suddenly realized that he hasn't chosen the food he was going to order. He doesn't really have an appetite for dinner, but people around him might notice something peculiar about him, being alone and all, so he decided to order anyway. He quickly looked at the menu and had now finally read what's written inside.

Not wanting to prolong his choosing, as there were numerous amounts of dishes listed on the menu, he ordered the dish that he first laid his eyes on.

As the waiter took note of Inuyasha's order, he took off leaving Inuyasha alone once again.

-------------------------------------------------

An hour had past. Inuyasha has just finished his food. It took him a long time to consume his food since he was, of course, preoccupied. He was chewing his food slowly, like he was savouring every little piece.

The couple he was watching closely has long finished their main course. Their plates have already been taken away, and what's left are their glasses filled with red wine. Inuyasha deemed the night a success, due to nothing going wrong. Well, at least he didn't take notice of any. The fact that he's watching them having a good conversation, seemed like a good indication that his plan had worked.

If his plan had actually worked a hundred percent, then he didn't have to break the promise he made to his father.

The waiter had once again appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of Inuyasha, collecting his plates and empty glasses. Inuyasha grumbled as he realized that the waiter was blocking his view of Sesshoumaru and Kagura.

The waiter slowly took his time, and Inuyasha waited patiently, thinking that his brother and Kagura will still be at their table, and things will still be going well.

As the waiter finally took off with his empty plates, Inuyasha straight away directed his gaze to Sesshoumaru's table. His eyes widened as the table had no occupants. Inuyasha quickly pondered where they could've gone. He scanned the whole restaurant on their whereabouts, thinking that if they just finished their date, they surely haven't left the restaurant yet. They might be right at the door, about to leave or something.

And there they were. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagura were walking towards the direction of Inuyasha's table. Sesshoumaru's eyes were firmly on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in curiosity. _'What the hell?' _He said in his head.

As Sesshoumaru and Kagura were about to approach the table, Inuyasha stood up to meet them.

"Kagura, this is my brother Inuyasha. He is the one that organized our date." said Sesshoumaru.

Kagura took out her hand to shake hands with Inuyasha, who obliged. "It's nice meeting you." she said.

Sesshoumaru now turned to Kagura. "I'm sorry that I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure that you and Inuyasha will have lots of things to talk about." Before walking off, he reminded his brother, "Remember that this is your last attempt. I don't want to see anymore of your schemes in the future."

Inuyasha agreed and watched his brother leave the restaurant. He looked back at Kagura and gulped. "You need to talk to me about something?" he asked her.

"I do." Kagura replied. "I need to talk to you about quite a number of things actually."

Inuyasha couldn't comprehend the look on her face. He couldn't decide whether she was calm or trying to hide her fury towards him. "Have a seat, then". He pulled the chair out for Kagura. Once she's settled he sat back in his seat.

"Your brother told me about everything." Kagura started.

Everything just went crashing down for Inuyasha. His brother had found a way to screw things up and take the situation into his own advantage. "I see. Well, I'm sorry for that." Inuyasha said with an apologetic voice.

"Don't be sorry. I perfectly understand the whole situation" said Kagura.

Inuyasha grew surprised to what she had said. Did he just hear her right?

She continued. "Your brother is obviously one of those uptight kinds of people who don't care much about their social life. I'm sure that you're doing this for his welfare. It's too bad that your brother doesn't appreciate it."

"How did you come up with all this in just one night?" Inuyasha was surely not expecting for things to go this way.

Kagura looked at Inuyasha triumphantly. "It's a gift." She quickly changed her expression to a serious one. "Anyway, would it be possible for Sesshoumaru and I to have another date? I would really love to see him again. Seeing him in person just made me attracted to him even more. You have to help me."

Remembering his promise to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha declined. "I'm sorry I can't help you with that. Like he said earlier, I can't pry into his social life anymore."

Seeing that Kagura became utterly disappointed, he added, "How about I tell you where he works? You will have to hunt him down yourself. You could start there."

--------------------------------------------

Another day has arrived. Sesshoumaru was stuck behind his desk going over numerous files like he always does. Things may seem all ordinary in the eyes of others, but for Sesshoumaru something had definitely changed. That change may be deemed insignificant to other people, but Sesshoumaru surely appreciated the less amount of stress in his life that it caused. Inuyasha had officially stopped prying into his social life. He's so annoyed at the fact that he just couldn't implant the thought into his brother's head that he is in no need of a mate.

Although, there is one more thing. To put it into more specific words, there is someone else that he needed to clarify the current situation with.

To an onlooker, Sesshoumaru may look like that he is getting so much work done. But in reality, Sesshoumaru at the moment is no way near in finishing his usual workload.

He was disrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in." he grumbled.

What such luck. The person that has been preoccupying his thoughts had just entered his office and was now walking towards his desk, the proximity getting smaller and smaller.

"Hi Sesshoumaru, sir." That was now the usual way Kagome greeted Sesshoumaru. Since she treats him as a friend, and she believes that it is likewise for Sesshoumaru, the strict formalities have been eradicated. She only adds 'sir' to the greeting whenever they are at work. He didn't seem to mind being referred by his first name, so Kagome just went along with it.

"Here are the files that you wanted. It's all done and taken care of." Kagome placed the thin pile of paperwork in Sesshoumaru's desk.

Not taking his sight away from his work, he muttered a small thanks.

Looking at the Sesshoumaru, Kagome felt that he didn't want to be disturbed much longer, so she turned to leave the room.

As she was just about to turn the knob, she heard Sesshoumaru speak.

"I'm not going to fall for anything that you have planned." Sesshoumaru's voice held a hint of hostility.

Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru with such questioning eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Strike one. Still not looking at her, he said, "Come on, Kagome. Don't play dumb with me."

"Playing dumb? I'm really sorry, but I absolutely have no idea what you're talking about."

Strike two. Sesshoumaru's patience was starting to run out. "Don't worry Kagome, I would make sure that I tell Inuyasha that you're doing a great job keeping up with the plan."

That just made Kagome even more curious. "Inuyasha? Why is your brother suddenly in this conversation? What plan are you talking about?"

Strike three. Sesshoumaru has had enough with all the lies. He finally looked up to Kagome, staring straight into her eyes with such venom. "Fine. Let me refresh you memory. My dear beloved brother had always been a pest. You know why? It's because of his relentless pursuit of prying into my social life, with the aim of getting me into a relationship. He had set me up with many dates, which had of course had failed. You know what his recent scheme was? Out of all the things, he had chosen internet dating. It looked like he ran out of options of finding women. Since all of his schemes ended up as a failure, he decided to play it safe. He had an alternative scheme, which he thought which he thought I could never find out. And that's where you come in Kagome. You know, for once I actually applaud his effort. I have to admit that it took me a long time to figure this one out."

Kagome became utterly speechless. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She definitely didn't expect all of this.

Sesshoumaru looked back down to his work, and said with such authoritative tone. "Just get out."

The door was quickly opened then closed with a soft click. Kagome didn't dare to slam the door.

Sesshoumaru was once again alone in his office. His fists clenched with fury.

He hated to admit that he wasn't furious about the dirty trick his brother had played on him. In fact, he hated himself from getting too affected about Kagome lying to him.

Before, when Inuyasha arranged him on dates he brushes off the woman like a tick because he couldn't care less. Sesshoumaru couldn't shake off the feeling of agitation. It's the first time that he's acting like this.

He ruefully asked himself why he's so affected by Kagome turning out as Inuyasha's another victim.

Much to his dismay, his speculation only led him to one question.

'_Am I attracted to Kagome?'_

_------------------------------------------------------_

Meanwhile, back in her own office, Kagome slackened to her own chair. She was totally struck by Sesshoumaru's accusations.

Her mind was definitely in the state of pandemonium. She felt like she was drowning with the overwhelming amount of emotions.

It took her quite some time to calm herself down. When her mind had stepped up from the plunge, she started to think things through logically. There was no way that she would march into Sesshoumaru's office and demand an explanation.

It had just made it clear that Sesshoumaru wasn't the one to whom she was writing to. By the tone of voice that he used and the look in his eyes, Kagome was sure that he wasn't lying. Besides, when was Sesshoumaru ever a liar?

She couldn't believe it. Why had fate decided to play around with her life like this?

How could she face Inuyasha from now on?

An ice cream to cool off her head was certainly not an option.

-----------------------------------------------

The night has fallen and Inuyasha was siting in front of his computer, his eyes lazily staring into the screen and his fingers typing steadily.

No, he wasn't breaking his brother's promise. He's tying up loose ends, as he decided to write to all the women in the 'definite' folder to apologise, saying that he, Sesshoumaru, was no longer interested in finding a mate.

And there it was, Inuyasha had found 'Kagome's' email address. His fingers had stopped typing. What would he say to her? Should he send her a goodbye message, cutting off their communication?

Inuyasha tells himself that if he really likes her, he would continue on like nothing had happened. He'll manipulate the messages, definitely starting to talk about himself and leading everything towards the belief that he's actually the one doing the writing not his brother. If all goes well and they reached the decision of meeting up, he would have to come up with a reason why he had used his brother's photo instead of his.

Should he send a message or not? If he does, what would he write?

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! Like I said I'll be updating by the end of August, so here it is. This chapter is the longest one I've written for this story. I did this because I made you guys wait for so long.

I'm so glad that I finally posted this chapter. It took me a lot of thinking on how I'll be able to write an effective plot turn. I would really appreciate if you tell me what you think of the plot turn and the rest of the chapter.

**PLS. REVIEW**! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated! I'm sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes.

If you don't review, I won't update. I'm not really happy with how my writing is going. The reviews would surely be an encouragement for me to continue on.

Thank you so much to _**mangadreams**, **InuGoddess715**, **Bert8813**_ and **_Alyakcm_** for reviewing the last chapter! Love you all!

Thank you so much for reading my story!

Take care people!

**elena-maria**


	12. Confrontations

**A/N: **I'm back! I'm really really sorry for the long absence. School had a tight hold on me for the past months and now I'm so glad to say that I'm finally free from its grasp. Because I made you guys wait for so long, I made this chapter longer than usual.

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12 – Confrontations **

An hour had past and Inuyasha was still contemplating whether he would write a message or not. His fingers lay atop the keyboard, frozen in place. Once in a while his fingers would stumble and incoherent words appeared on the screen. After realising what he has done, he would straight away press the 'delete' key, holding it until there was no trace of unintelligible words.

As he started to get a headache from staring at the computer for too long, he stood up from his seat and headed for the kitchen.

He took a cup out of the cupboard and poured some hot water into it. He rummaged through a number of containers in search of a tea bag. After opening his fifth container, he had finally found one and immediately submerged it in his cup of hot water.

He settled in a nearby chair and took a sip from his tea. The warm liquid surely had relieved him in some way. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe creating a tranquil sense of self. It has been a long time that he was this calm. He savoured every sip, knowing that at the very last drop, he would be back to his worried state.

Finishing up his tea, he placed the empty cup at the sink. He slowly walked back to the computer, once again, dreading.

He took seat in front of the computer and readied himself, taking a deep breath. As he diverted his eyes to the screen, he noticed that he received a message a couple of minutes ago. He quickly went into his inbox and checked who it was from, thinking that he had already received a reply from all the messages he sent a while ago.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he's seeing, as he found out that his new email was sent by the person, whom he was contemplating on sending a message to. 'Kagome' had sent him a message.

Suddenly realizing a thought, he jumped up in panic. '_Kagome is online right now!_' A new dilemma had risen and Inuyasha cringed at the thought of being under pressure.

He calmed himself down and decided to read her message first before making any move. The message read:

_Hi,_

_I'm sorry for not keeping in touch for quite some time. I don't even remember whether I already replied to your last message or not. Well, here's another message anyway._

_My job isn't exactly doing much good for me at the moment. There's a lot of work to do. It doesn't really help that there's a conflict between my manager and I at the same time._

_I do hope it's not the same case for you. I can handle stress from work but when it comes to problems with relationships with people around me, it takes me quite a while to cope up with it. I often deny what I truly feel and I hide my sorrow away from people's eyes, even from my best friend, Sango._

_It's so funny that I could somehow interpret what other people are feeling and yet I hide away my emotions, keeping it to myself. I, myself, now wonder why I'm telling this to you._

_Is it because I feel that I can depend on you? Or is it because you're sincere and truthful?_

_You don't have to answer those questions. However, if you want to tell me your thoughts about it feel free and give me a call._

_Sincerely, _

_Kagome Higurashi_

Upon reading the end greeting, Inuyasha froze in shock.

He constantly asked himself if it was really the Kagome Higurashi that he met in the ice cream parlour. In each time, he found himself denying it.

He perused over the message once again, looking closely at each line trying to find some sort of evidence.

'_there's a conflict between my manager and I'_

Inuyasha remembered the time when Kagome came by the ice cream parlour, telling his boss about her first day on her new job. He remembered hearing about her misunderstanding with her manager.

'_my best friend, Sango'_

Now, Inuyasha looked back when he and Miroku came across Kagome and her friend at a nightclub. He recalled it clearly the Kagome's friend was named Sango.

'_I could somehow interpret what other people are feeling'_

Summoning up the first time he met Kagome, that quality of hers brought him to start a conversation with her and hence, a new friendship has begun.

'_Is it because I feel that I can depend on you? Or is it because you're sincere and truthful?'_

Inuyasha's spirit has dampened. There is no way that he could comply to the questions. The feeling of guilt had overwhelmed him.

Below the message was her mobile phone number. He felt worse as he recognized the number.

He reached out to get his mobile phone from his pocket and quickly browsed through his phonebook.

There it was, the same number that appeared at the message.

Everything was falling into place, but Inuyasha was still unsure whether he's going to accept the fact that the Kagome he met at the personals and the Kagome he met at the ice cream parlour is the same person.

Being stubborn as ever; he wanted another proof.

Holding his mobile phone against his ear, his hand shook. He nervously waited for an answer, somewhat wanting the phone on the other line to ring forever.

And there it was, much to Inuyasha's dismay, the ringing stopped. It was soon followed by a voice.

"Hello. Kagome, here."

Inuyasha, who was walking around, abruptly stopped in his tracks looking dumbstruck. His mouth had gone dry and he couldn't utter a single word.

Kagome continued. "Hello? Inuyasha? Is there anything wrong?"

After consoling himself, he was able to attain his voice back. "Sorry. I couldn't hear you a while ago. Nothing's wrong."

"That's good to hear. So, why did you call?"

Inuyasha cursed silently for not preparing himself before he called. He quickly racked his brain for a decent answer. "Well... Um… I just called to say hi. I haven't seen you for a while now. You don't come by the parlour anymore." Inuyasha applauded himself. "The boss misses her favourite customer."

"I know! Work isn't really doing me much justice. I miss you all guys, too. Don't forget to pass my apologies."

Inuyasha found himself smiling. She missed him. Well, she did say so collectively, but he's one of them anyway.

"I'll come by tomorrow after work and visit. Wait for me, okay?" Kagome continued.

"Sure thing. We'll be looking forward to it."

Kagome said her goodbye and hanged up. Inuyasha was now left in his thoughts once again. Looking back to what he just said, he suddenly grimaced. He's not ready to face Kagome yet. He's guilt-ridden and seeing Kagome would make it worse.

He took a deep breath and tried to coop up his courage. He should take it like a man. Running away is definitely not an option.

--------------------------------------------------

It is yet another day, minutes past noon. Kagome was sitting behind her desk worn out and exhausted.

Finishing yet another set of paperwork, she looked up the clock and rejoiced. She could go for a break and rejuvenate.

She stood up from her chair, picked up her purse and walked out of her office. Walking on the hallway, she found Sesshoumaru's office just ahead. It was just then that she suddenly remembered about the misunderstanding the day before. Amidst of all the rigorous work that she has been doing, she had forgotten all about it. It had finally dawned on to her why Sesshoumaru delves himself to his work and places his full commitment on it.

Kagome stopped in front of the door of Sesshoumaru's office. She had decided to invite Sesshoumaru for lunch. In the process, maybe she could explain and go over the misunderstanding.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Not hearing any, she slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open in a gentle manner.

There was no Sesshoumaru on sight.

Kagome closed the door feeling dejected. It was usually Sesshoumaru who invites her to lunch. Seeing that he's not in his office during the lunch break would mean one thing. He is trying to avoid her.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" A colleague, who happened to pass by, asked Kagome.

"Obviously, I don't. I wouldn't be standing here and looking for him in his office, if I did." Kagome retorted. "Do you know where he is?"

"Honey, everyone knows where he is" she said matter-of-factly. "Well, except you, I guess."

"Where is he then?"

"Well he's out on a lunch date with some woman." The colleague now found her nails interesting as she was getting tired of the conversation, since it was already old news.

"Who might this woman be?" Kagome now held an interrogating voice.

"I don't know. She walked in the office just before noon, looking for him. Moments later, they were walking out of the building together."

Believing that she wouldn't tell her anything else, Kagome said her thanks and walked out of the building heading to the nearby café.

------------------------------------------------

It wasn't much fun eating lunch alone, but Kagome appreciated the solitude. As soon as she finished gourmet sandwich, she quickly paid for her meal and hurriedly walked back to the office building.

The reason behind her quick strides never really occurred to her. Perhaps it could be because of the towering piles of paperwork that's waiting for her. Or maybe it's the thought of Sesshoumaru having already returned from his lunch date.

Realizing that there's still half an hour left before the lunch break finishes, Kagome slowed down her pace. Being such a gentleman, there's no way that Sesshoumaru would cut the lunch date short, especially if the woman came to see him and most probably asked him out to lunch. Or maybe it was Sesshoumaru who asked her out to lunch. Kagome no longer wanted to go further.

Much to her dismay, her mind wouldn't go by her decision. It desperately wanted to press on to the issue. There's no need to contemplate as to why Kagome's mind was acting like so.

The pungent smell of jealously lingered about, but Kagome won't give in.

'Could you just stop it? I'm not jealous!' she exclaimed.

"Kagome, who exactly are you talking to?" A deep voice had interrupted Kagome's musings.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and stood wide eyed. She found herself at the doors of her office building. She obviously was preoccupied in her own thoughts that she had no sense of where she was going.

Much worse, she found herself in front of a sceptical looking Sesshoumaru and a snotty faced woman. Kagome mentally kicked herself and quickly averted to a confident composure. With a smile, she greeted them both. Sesshoumaru, in turn, introduced Kagome to Kagura.

Instead on returning the greeting, Kagura raised an eyebrow and asked, "Were you talking to yourself?"

Kagome could sense her condescending tone. She quickly shot her a furtive glance. "Why do you ask? Does it concern you in any way?"

"No, it doesn't concern me. I'm just worried about Sesshoumaru having to deal with people like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome now held a murderous glint in her eyes and a demanding voice.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, causing both women to face him. "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but I need to get back to work." He said his goodbye to Kagura and turned to Kagome, "If you have finished having lunch, I suggest that you get back to work too. You know as much as I do that that workload would continue to pile up."

Kagome didn't have to think twice about entering the building. She said her goodbye to Kagura with a tone filled with distaste and quickly followed Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome called out. She quickened her pace to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, however, didn't take notice and continued on walking. He only stopped once he reached the elevator doors, then pressing the button with the arrow pointing upwards.

Kagome finally caught up with him. She recollected her thoughts and took a deep breath. She looked up at him but his eyes never met hers. Sesshoumaru intently kept his gaze at the flashing numbers just above the elevator doors.

"It's obvious that you don't want to talk to me, so I'll just keep it short." Kagome started. "You don't have to reply, but all I ask of you is to listen to what I've got to say."

Ding! The elevator doors slid open slowly and both Kagome and Sesshoumaru gave way for the occupants to come out.

Sesshoumaru entered the empty elevator and Kagome followed suit. Once the doors slid close, Kagome continued. "You didn't give me a chance to explain myself yesterday. I'm crushed that you never verified your accusations and that you simply presumed that it was all true. I never made such pact with your brother. I'm not a part of any alternative scheme. You know what's funny? I saw you, well pretty much your picture, for the very first time through Inuyasha's internet dating scheme. The personals ad published by your brother was recommended by my friend. Deciding to take a chance and hoping that you'll end up as a decent guy, I sent a reply. Days after that, I couldn't believe my luck that I ended up working under you. Right now, I'm not so sure if I'm lucky or not. I have no idea what fate is playing at, that I just had to meet Inuyasha as well and it turned out that it was him who I was sending messages to. The really stupid thing was that I thought I was testing you. I was checking that if the messages I received and the way I see you at work, match."

"Did it match?" asked Sesshoumaru, which brought Kagome's train of thought to a halt.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru quizzically, asking herself whether Sesshoumaru actually believed her explanation.

The elevator reached the seventh floor and the doors slid open. Sesshoumaru motioned to exit the elevator and Kagome hastened to follow suit, keeping up with his strides.

"Well, let's just say that the messages highlighted the personality underneath your sombre façade" replied Kagome. "At first I thought it was all for show to get the responders interested even more, but as I got to know you in person, I thought otherwise. You're a bit rough at the edges, but you're a nice guy."

Seeing that they are nearly approaching Sesshoumaru's office, their conversation was nearing its end. Kagome didn't wait for Sesshoumaru to respond and said, "It's obvious that everything that has happened affected our friendship. Whatever it is that you decide to do, I want to thank you for everything. Thank you for taking a chance on me when you hired me as the assistant manager and most of all thank you for being a friend."

As they reached Sesshoumaru's office, Kagome quickly added, "If you decided to talk to Inuyasha about this, I think it's important for you to know that I believe Inuyasha had no idea that it is in fact me who he is sending messages to until recently."

Kagome walked off, heading to her own office, while Sesshoumaru entered his own.

Sesshoumaru sat in his chair in silence and slowly closed his eyes. He's neither tired nor sleepy. He's guilt-ridden. He had done the same mistake when Kagome was newly working under him. His stubborn attitude brought him to wrongly accuse Kagome again.

He, most definitely, didn't need his boss urging him to fix things, for he has decided to take the initiative on making things right. Having Kagome in his life was by far the biggest break he ever had. The pressure and stress that haunted him for the past years started to diminish. With Kagome, he would finally fully fulfil his promise to his late father.

Just before his father died, he made Sesshoumaru promise that he would take care of Inuyasha and treat him like a brother would treat his fellow brother, which is of love and respect. Sesshoumaru had fulfilled the first part of the promise, by taking Inuyasha under his wing and providing for both of them. The second part was very hard to accomplish, for Sesshoumaru still bears the anger of having his father falling in love with another woman.

It is possible that Kagome would help him to let go of the grudge and get rid of all the negativities in his life as well. He has to make it up to her. He was able to do it the first time; he might be able to do it again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome left work with a somewhat uplifted spirit. She was glad that she finally attempted to make things right between her and Sesshoumaru. It is true that she is worried about what Sesshoumaru's decision might turn out to be, but she decided to put it aside for a while. There's another thing that she has to face and deal with today.

Kagome still questions fate as to why she has to be the one that ends up to be caught up between two brothers. It's not that she wants out of it. Heck, many women would kill to be in her place. It is all the drama that came along with it that she dreads.

It's funny how she thought she was in control of the situation when in fact, the more she delved into it, the more she got all tangled up with problems. That doesn't really complement well with the fact that she's a self-acclaimed manager. It is obvious that managing matters of the heart is surely not included in her area of expertise.

Just as she promised, she headed on the way to her favourite ice cream parlour. She mentally readied herself, heaving large intakes of breaths. Things would be very different between her and Inuyasha from now on.

Kagome pondered as to how her friendship with Inuyasha will be affected. It would surely be awkward once she approaches him about the issue, but would it stay that way forever?

She would definitely hate for that to happen. The question is for what reason? Is just the mere thought of not wanting to lose a friend or is it the thought that the person Kagome was starting to fall for turned out to be him?

"Kagome! My Darling!" a voice exclaimed, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome now had that present sense of time and found herself nearing the ice cream parlour. She watched Kouga with a wide grin on his face, waving merrily at her.

A faint hue of rosiness appeared on Kagome's cheeks, feeling embarrassed. Passer-bys were now looking at her in interest as she meekly smiled and waved back. That has always been Kouga's greeting ever since he knew her and yet Kagome still finds it embarrassing on her part until now.

As Kagome reached the entrance, Kouga placed his arm over Kagome's shoulders and led her inside.

"Thank you for the wholesome welcome, Kouga. I appreciate the embarrassment." Kagome started sarcastically.

Kouga laughed and replied, "You've got to give me some slack. I haven't seen you for a long time. I missed you so much and I'm literally very happy to see you!"

Kagome sat in her usual table. Kouga took her order and left, promising her a scrumptious treat.

After being told by Kouga that Kagome came to visit, the owner quickly finished serving the waiting customers and directly headed towards Kagome.

Kagome spotted her old friend approaching so she stood up and greeted her with a hug.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" the owner asked.

Both ladies sat down and started to have the usual conversation of what's been going with each other's lives.

As Kouga came back with Kagome's order, the owner told him that they'll soon be closing. "Go help Inuyasha finish up."

"Yes boss." Kouga said dryly, leaving the two ladies alone again.

Hearing Inuyasha's name, Kagome decided to ask how he's doing.

The owner leaned in and changed the tone of her voice into a concerned one. "He's been acting weird since this morning. I always find him staring into space, his thoughts preoccupied. Of course I asked what's wrong, but he kept saying that it's nothing."

"I see…" Kagome uttered softly.

"How about you try to shake him off? You've got a skill in reading people's emotion. I'll urge him to drive you home."

Kagome's eye grew wide in surprise. Talk about fate, once again in action. Not wanting her old friend to know that that's exactly what she wants to happen, she decided to play it safe. "Are you sure that that's a good idea? What if he really doesn't want to tell anyone?"

"Then he'll blow himself up. You've got to at least try." The owner looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. "Please, Kagome."

Kagome tried so hard hiding her feeling of relief that things would go as she planned. She replied like as if she was doing a really big favour for a friend. "Okay. I'll try my best."

"Great! I'll go tell him now."

Kagome watched the retreating figure of her old friend with a knowing smile on her face. 'This is it.' she ranted to herself. 'There's no backing out now.'

-------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!" Kouga bellowed. "Why does he have to drive Kagome home? Why can't I do it?"

"You ride a motorcycle, while Inuyasha drive a car. I'm not comfortable with the thought of Kagome riding in a motorcycle. I've made up my mind and I want Inuyasha to do it." The owner argued.

Listening to the arguing going on, Inuyasha grew white in trepidation. He's still not ready to face Kagome. No matter how much he prepared himself, he's still nervous as hell.

Gathering his belongings, the owner came up to him. "You can leave now. Kagome's waiting."

"Okay. Bye, ma'm" Inuyasha said, sounding kind of timid.

Inuyasha met Kagome out front, fiercely trying to calm himself down. Kagome greeted him with a sweet smile and started a casual conversation on the way to his car. She would have to undergo a smooth transition towards the most important topic.

"Judging from the shouting a heard while ago, Kouga didn't like this idea at all did he?" Kagome asked.

"Obviously not. He kept demanding that he should be the one taking you home."

"Did you get forced to do this?"

"No. I don't mind driving you home. Besides this way, I'll know that you'll get home safely." Inuyasha took notice of what he just said and suddenly took it back. "I mean, boss will know that you arrived home safely."

Kagome's face lit up upon hearing that Inuyasha is actually concerned about her. "Thank you for doing this."

With the car now on the road, the silence started to take over. Kagome watched Inuyasha's firm grip on the steering wheel, feeling the tension in the air returning. He firmly directed his gaze forward on the road, looking so serious.

It's now or never.

"Inuyasha." Kagome started, calling for his attention. "You've got my message haven't you?"

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I finally got to this point! What do you thing of this chapter? I would really appreciate it if you review! For the past months I've been losing my drive on writing this story, writing fiction for any matter….so reviews would surely motivate me to continue.

**PLS. REVIEW**! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated! I'm sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes.

Thank you so much to**_ Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans, Amaya Mishugosha, mangadreams, _**and **_InuGoddess715_** for reviewing the last chapter! Love you all!

Thank you so much for reading my story!

Take care people!

**elena-maria**


End file.
